I Would Do Anything
by CaughtInTheUndertow25
Summary: With graduation looming, Tsukune has to make a choice. The fear of rejection had been stopping him long enough. But how can he, a human, be with her? As old enemies reawaken, will Tsukune be able to get to Moka's heart? Tsu x Moka. Post-Youkai Academy, not without conflict though. Slow updates.
1. Confession

**I Would Do Anything**

.

**A/N: Disclaimer: Characters all belong to the author, Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Just a warning though, I took some lines (pretty much straight) out of the manga.**

**I apologise in advance for; firstly, the fact that Australian English is different from American English.**

**Secondly, and more importantly, if this bares a resemblance to the first chapter of 'Here In My Arms' by Platinumsabr (read it if you haven't already!) I apologise and will take it down if requested.**

**Some of the lyrics in the middle are from 'Beautiful Pain' by Eminem.**

.

It was long before dawn when Tsukune Aono woke in his makeshift home. Youkai Academy. He called this place home, yet he was so out of place here. A human among monsters, a solo victim in a realm of predators. Yet there was nowhere else that he could call home. Nowhere else where he felt he belonged. This was where he had friends, where he felt safe, where he was happy. How could he be happy when everyday, at every turn there were things that could, _would_, kill him? To him it was simple enough. He had stayed for _her_.

Cliché as it may sound, he had stayed, braved the adversity, faced all the crap that life had thrown at him, for a girl. Yet it wasn't any girl. Said girl was actually a proud, powerful vampire, Moka Akashiya. She was also a kind-hearted, beautiful girl who had stuck by Tsukune, despite knowing he was a human, which could mean nothing but trouble at this academy.

Tsukune, being the blessed soul that he was, has other friends as well. Kurumu Kuruno the succubus, the excitable sapphire-haired embodiment of love. Mizore Shirayuki, the kind, shy, voilet haired snow woman. Yukari Sendou, the underage genius with the perverted-ness of her mind rivaling her smarts. Ruby Toujou, the loving witch who had faced all sorts of suffering at the hands of humans, yet still had found space in her heart for Tsukune.

Yet none could hold as big a space in his heart as Moka. She had been his first friend, as he had been hers. He had thrown himself in front of punches, kicks, _balls of fire_, to protect her, and she had done the same for him. No one could break the connection they shared, nor could they come close to matching it.

However neither could find it in them to confess their feelings.

Tsukune was scared of Moka's inner self rejecting him. It was a fear that had pestered him for a long time, a fear that never allowed itself to leave. It was only there because, quite simply, he knew of her pride. The vampiric pride that had made her keep a cold attitude to him, despite of his attempts at friendship.

Meanwhile, Moka, both Moka's, where scared that Tsukune loved the other more. Outer Moka found it easy to comprehend that Tsukune would like the powerful, noble, inner Moka, while the "Ura" thought it made sense for him to like the kind, caring personality.

With graduation from Youkai Academy, also meaning separation from friends, looming, Tsukune realized that he needed to make a decision. How could he, though? In his mind, it was obvious who he loved. Yet he didn't want to hurt the others vying for his affection. He didn't want to hurt _himself_.

.

Tsukune decided to go to school early. He needed the time alone, he needed to be selfish just once. Knowing Moka's caring and easily worried personality, he left a letter for Moka. Looking in the mirror, he thought about how much his life had changed. He couldn't imagine how it would be like if he had never met Moka. What would his life be without, without his... his _reason_ for living? Pushing the thought out of his head, he gripped his bag tightly as he walked out of the dorm, closing the door softly behind him._  
_

His slow walk to school was frequented with thoughts of what would be happening in the near future; what with the whole graduation thing, added to the fact that he had to tell Moka his feelings soon.

Sighing, his pace slowed once again as the cool breeze hit him. It was good to be alone, every once in a while.

.

Moka arrived at their normal meeting spot, however Tsukune wasn't there. Instead, there was a can of tomato juice and a note taped to a tree.

_Moka,_

_I decided to go to school earlier today. I needed some fresh air, you know? Sorry I couldn't be there for breakfast. Hope this can of tomato juice will make up for it. If you don't mind, could you meet me after school? At the roof? Thank you for understanding._

_Tsukune._

Moka bit her lip as she read the letter. She squeezed the can of juice in her hand as her chest bubbled with warmth. _Thanks for caring about me, Tsukune._ She thought to herself as she acquiesced to his decision. _I'll see you after school._

She could not shake the nervousness that followed her, however. She was never an expert in the subject of love, and it was hard for her to decipher whatever it was she was feeling for Tsukune.

The eye on the rosary on her chest also seemed deep in thought.

.

**"This is a bad omen..." **A certain headmaster said to his assistant. Said assistant just watched on, a twinge of sadness in her topaz eyes.

.

The end of the school day seemed like it had arrived in an instant. Tsukune could only think about what would happen on the roof. The fear of rejection had rumbled along inside his mind for long enough, now he had to face the music. He was leaning on the rail of the roof, staring out at nothing in particular. His stoic expression did nothing to betray the whirl of emotions inside his head.

In particular, he could only really think of what he had to say, and how Moka would react. A bunch of scenarios came flying into his head, many involving Inner Moka laughing, yelling, sneering at him.

"Ts-Tsukune..?"

A hesitant voice brought Tsukune out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Moka, smiling her nervous, kind smile that was, simply, adorable. She looked so fragile, so scared, that Tsukune almost felt bad that he was the reason for this. When he didn't respond, Moka shrunk and hid behind her pink tresses.

"You wanted... to talk?" She asked, peering at Tsukune from behind her pink lashes. When Tsukune looked at her and smiled softly, her heart skipped a beat. Yet she also felt scared, apprehensive. She couldn't figure out why, though. His eyes were the same as always, soft and full of kindness.

"I love you."

The words were so sudden, so out of the blue, that for a second Moka considered pinching herself. Could it really be so simple? So impossibly simple? Did he really...?

"I love you more than anything else. I can't imagine a day without you. Before I met you, I had no real purpose, no drive in life. Everyday was just the normal routine, the same dull routine that I did every other day. You changed that, Moka-san.

"You lit up my days... You gave me a reason to live, a reason to get stronger. I've made so many sacrifices for you, Moka-san. And..." Tsukune paused, carefully lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I don't regret any of it. I don't care if I've lost my humanity, as long as you're alive, as long as you're happy, as long as I'm with you, it's alright. I love you, Moka-san."

Moka blinked back the tears that threatened to cascade down her face, to look at him fearfully, not knowing how well he would take what she had to say. The swirl of emotions inside her head had quickened up, the light waves had turned into a cyclone.

"Tsukune, I... I love you too... Everything you said to me, I feel the same way. I want to be by your side forever..." She said, and she felt her heart warm when Tsukune's expression changed to the happiest one she had ever seen. She bit her lip though, she had to...

"But... The d-decision is not... fully mine to make..." She sputtered out, as tears finally found their way out and started streaming down her elegant face, tears that Tsukune couldn't bear to see. He gulped down the growing lump in his throat as his hand found it's way to Moka's rosary.

_Clink_

Tsukune couldn't look up, he couldn't show the utter fear on his face, he was too ashamed.

**"Tsukune... Don't be ashamed of yourself. What you are doing is braver than anything I've ever seen."** Moka decided to finally speak, trying to incite any kind of response from the... boy... positively shaking in front of her. He looked up, a flicker of hope on his face.

A little flicker that seemed to crush her down a little more, made her hate herself that much more for what she had to do.

"I... Everything I said to her applies to you as well. I love you with all my heart. Remember, when I said, 'I wish someday you two could become one'? I said that because..." He paused, swallowing down the recurring lump in his throat. "I... I was scared. I always knew that it would be Moka-san, but I was scared, scared because I didn't want to have to choose between... between you two. I love you both. I know you probably both feel that I love one of you more than the other. You should, you should know that's untrue."

Moka Akashiya was finding it hard to breath. This boy, this _human_ boy loved her with all his heart, and somehow, the feeling was mutual. She loved Tsukune, she always had, but... _**I don't want to bear losing him. Vampires... I am immortal. He isn't. **_Moka looked at Tsukune, who was indisputably offering him, everything he had, to her. _**Please don't hate me, Tsukune, I love**** you.**_

**"I'm sorry, I..." **

Tsukune heard nothing more after that, he didn't need to.

Moka looked on in shock as the boy passed out in front of her. It was killing her, it really was. She hated herself for doing this to him. She hoped that she could somehow still be friends with him, yet she knew she was grabbing at something impossible to clutch. **Please forgive me,** **Tsukune. **Unable to take it anymore, she departed, hoping that the ever-forgiving Tsukune could forgive one more time.

.

It was a groggy Tsukune who awoke on the roof a couple hours later._ Please, please let that nightmare stay a nightmare,_ he thought to himself. Looking around, he realised he was on the roof.

Something broke within him.

The hope and happiness he held inside vanished in an instant, and he let out all the frustration and hurt that he had been holding back, albeit for only a couple of minutes. His desperate cry of despair echoed around through the campus, from the broken body of a man who held a shattered heart_._

_Why, why couldn't she? _

He didn't hold back anything, just let the tears flow out of his eyes, just let the inhuman screams break free from his lungs, until his throat became raw. Then he just lay there, having exhausted his options, looking utterly cast aside and useless

_Was it because I'm human?_

He looked at the Holy Lock on his right wrist. _It doesn't matter... She already said no. I'll just look like a pathetic desperate fool..._

Making a decision, Tsukune picked himself up and headed towards a certain cliff.

.

Tsukune had always hated himself. For not being able to find friends, while he was in the human world. For not being able to protect his friends, while in the monster world. Now he hated himself, for being vain enough to believe that Moka Akashiya, the amazing, beautiful, powerful vampire, would ever accept him.

He was essentially a dead man walking. Every second he was without her withered his soul, his will to live. It was crashing into his heart and cutting into it, much like waves crashing and eroding a cliff. As he walked, no, stumbled, towards the cliff, he clutched at his chest. The pain was killing him. He had never thought that heartbreak would hurt physically.

When he finally reached the cliff, he looked back at the academy that had become his home. All the memories... All the scars he had suffered... Everything he had given. Emotions came swirling back at him, biting back at him from the darkness. Tsukune pushed everything out of his mind, nothing was stopping him now.

If Tsukune had learned anything, it was that sometimes instead of holding on, it's easier to just let go. As he stepped up to the edge of the cliff he closed his eyes, feeling the sea wind battering at his hair, spraying it around his head.

_As time passes, things change every day,_

Tsukune took a breath.

_But wounds, wounds heal but the scars still remain,_

Tsukune readied himself before the jump...

Before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

**"Don't go T-Tsukune!"**

_That voice..._

**"P-please! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...! I love you Tsukune, more than anything! I was so foolish... I was scared, I didn't want to have to leave you, Tsukune! B-because, I'm immortal. I didn't want to have to watch you d-die!"**

"M-Moka...?" Tsukune snapped back to reality violently. "Moka... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for thinking, t-that if, if I just left you, e-everything would be alright. I'm so, so sorry!"

Tsukune felt the self-hate return, felt the demoralising thoughts re-enter his mind. How could he be so foolish, leaving her like this would only make it worse.

They had backed away from the drop, the drop that Tsukune had been so close to taking. Tsukune had turned around to embrace Moka warmly, not caring whether or not Moka would accept him.

**"It's okay, Tsukune..."** Moka whispered, her head buried into Tsukune's chest. **"We're together now, nothing will ever take us apart."**

Tsukune didn't even care about how sudden her change of heart was, it didn't matter. He knew, anyway, what she had told him was true, and that was what had held her back.

"Nothing..." Tsukune agreed, nuzzling his head into Moka's brilliant silver hair. They were content to stay like this for a while, and did so, until Tsukune asked an inevitable question. He was uncertain, hoping that she wouldn't take offense.

"Moka... Do you want to be sealed? It's been a long day, do you need some rest?" Tsukune asked, hesitantly.

**"Sure thing... My Tsukune..."** She murmured softly, before leaning forwards and brushing her lips against Tsukune's. There was nothing implied in the kiss, apart from love, unrestrained, pure love. She pulled back and gave him a loving smile, before the sweet release of sleep took her.

.

Moka Akashiya woke, feeling the happiest she had felt for a while. Looking around, she was in an unfamiliar bed, in a room that was clearly not hers. She then saw a figure sleeping on a chair, that had been pulled next to the bed. _Tsukune..._

She rose and leaned over to Tsukune, giving him a soft wake up kiss on his cheek, and her chest bubbled when he immediately smiled, unconsciously.

"Moka..." He murmured in his sleep, still wearing the stupid grin she had invoked. Giggling, Moka started poking his cheek with her fingers.

Brown eyes shot open, not too long after. Tsukune frowned at being awoken from what seemed like a good dream, but smiled when he saw that Moka was hovering above him.

Grinning like an idiot, he pulled Moka down for a kiss, surprising both Moka and himself, in his show of passion. As their lips connected, Moka sat herself down fully on top of him, embracing the one she loved. She moaned sultrily into the kiss, enjoying having Tsukune's affection. As they broke apart, both parties gave off an involuntary whine.

"Tsukune..."

"I have a question, Moka," he said, as Moka nodded. "This may sound stupid... but can you turn me into a... a vampire?" Seeing Moka's surprise, he quickly explained. "Well you said that you didn't want to watch me die, because I, as a human, have a much shorter life span. I don't want to have to leave you all alone as well."

Moka bit her lip, pondering. What he had asked was a serious question, one that she probably didn't even have the right to answer.

"You see, Tsukune, I don't really know how to do that right now. Injecting more blood into you may be dangerous with the current state of your body. Maybe you should ask the headmaster."

"Ok, Moka." Tsukune smiled. "You didn't have my blood for a whole day yesterday, right?" Moka shook her head, a small blush on her cheeks. "Go ahead," he gestured to his neck.

She leaned forwards, her sharp, elongated fangs piercing his neck softly, slurping the life force he had circulating around his body. As she enjoyed her favourite drink, Tsukune was wondering what had happened to the usual second of pain he felt. Instead, he felt... was it happiness? Both felt a twinge of disappointment when she had to pull away.

"I should go now... Talk to the headmaster," Tsukune said, smiling softly at the beauty on his lap. Moka nodded sadly, got off hesitantly and opened the door. "I'll see you later, Moka." Tsukune smiled, before leaving to the headmaster's office.

Moka, now alone, just smiled as she watched him go, the Rosary on her chest doing the same.

.

**"Come in."**

Tsukune entered the headmaster's office apprehensively, running over what he had to say.

**"Ahh, Mr. Aono. I assume you are here to talk about the Holy Lock?****" **Tsukune looked up in surprise, before nodding.

"Yes, to an extent. A more accurate way of putting my question would be; how can I change into a vampire?"

**"A vampire, you say? What would you do if I told you taking that Holy Lock off would make you one?"**

"In that case, I would want to take it off. It's suppressing my vampire blood, right? I want to take it off, become a vampire, so I can... so I can be with-" Tsukune stopped, embarassed at saying the last part. The headmaster just chuckled.

**"What are you willing to do to be with Ms. Akashiya?"**

"Anything." Tsukune stated, all hesitance gone from his voice.

**"Fine. It is about time I tell you it's real use. That Holy Lock is an item meant for humans, to turn them safely into monsters. ****Right now, that Lock _is_ suppresing your vampiric blood, but it is also acclimatizing your body to holding vampire blood.**

**"In short, it is slowly turning you into a vampire. Right now, it is probably reaching completion, meaning, yes, you may take it off, but it is still dangerous. Your body might be completely overpowered. You may hate me, resent me, for doing this, but it was the safest route to take."**

Tsukune looked at the Lock on his wrist, his mind racing. _I'm a vampire now, _he thought, liking the sound of it more than he expected.

"Where can I take this off?" He asked, hoping the question didn't sound too stupid.

**"Anywhere secluded. Make sure that Akashiya girl is with you, she will know what to do."**

Tsukune just smiled, before leaving the office.

.

Moka had been waiting, still in Tsukune's room, for far too long. She wanted to be with Tsukune, her body and mind longed for him.

At last, the door opened, with Tsukune stepping in. She immediately pounced, seizing his lips with her own and bringing him into an embrace.

"Moka..." He murmured, after she had let him loose. "We need to go to the clearing in the forest. I'm going to take off my Holy Lock." Moka couldn't help but gasp at the news.

_**Is he**_** crazy?** The rosary decided to make it's presence known, speaking out to Moka.

"It's okay, I talked to the headmaster, he said it would turn me into a vampire. Or rather, it already has, taking it off would complete the transformation." Tsukune left out the part about it being dangerous, for Moka's sake. She just nodded tentatively, hoping that it would work.

.

"Please don't do this if it's dangerous, Tsukune," Moka said fearfully, standing at the edge of the clearing. She was watching Tsukune who was standing in the center.

Tsukune looked down at the Lock, closed his eyes, and gave it a huge pull.

The explosion of Youki scared Moka, but that couldn't compare to the screams. Screams made by _her_ Tsukune. She immediately rushed in, pushing through the Youki, to embrace Tsukune's body, the same body that was being hit with massive amounts of demonic energy. She pressed her rosary against him, in an attempt to absorb the energy, to make it safer for him.

_Bang!_

A small explosion of Youki sent the two flying apart. Moka hit the ground hard, and was swallowed by darkness.

.

**"Moka? Please... Please wake up..."**

Moka's eyes shot open at the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet so... different. She opened her eyes and the sight she saw took her breath away.

Tsukune. _Her _Tsukune. With silver, longer hair. Red eyes with vertical slits. The same loving smile she had come to expect. _As a vampire, he's just so... so damn sexy! _She squealed in her mind, with a Rosary's eye looking at Tsukune's body approvingly.

**"I'm sorry, Moka, are you alright? This is all my fault, my fault that you got hurt." **Tsukune said, smiling softly at Moka.

"No, I'm fine, Tsukune, but are _you_ alright? You were s-screaming in pain, and it was so horrible..." She murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. They were stopped, however, when Tsukune leaned in to kiss her.

"T-Tsukune?"

**"It's alright Moka, we can be together now... forever." **Tsukune smiled, holding the girl he loved in his arms, as she was smiling back up at him.

Moka looked at his loving eyes, deep green meeting brown. They leaned into each other, their breath scattering over their faces.

"Can I suck your blood?" **"Can I suck your blood?"**

They both laughed and nodded at each other, and Tsukune dove in for his first meal.

_Exhale deep and breathe a sigh of relief,_

The two lovers lay together, in a world of their own.

_And as you say goodbye to the grief,_

They were in a world of happiness. Nothing could ever separate them, nothing could break their bond.

_It's like watching the walls melt in your prison cell,_

"Forever, I'll stay by your side."

_But you've extinguished this living hell._

**"Forever."**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry if it's not the ending you wanted, I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**Slightly rewritten 7/2/14**


	2. Fallout

**Fallout**

**.**

**A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own the characters and world of Rosario Vampire.**

**So, I decided instead of leaving this as it is, I'll try and make it into a full story. Don't expect any kind of consistency when uploading, apart from a higher chance of an upload on weekends.**

**On another note, this chapter doesn't feature Inner Moka a lot. I'll try and balance it out more in future.**

**Lastly, sorry to those who prefer the harem route. I've always preferred Tsukune x Moka, but for now I'm not taking the others completely out of the story, and never will be, though there may be periods when they don't appear.**

**(MASSIVE SPOILERS NEXT FEW LINES, SKIP IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE)**

**P.S. Who's read the new chapter of the manga? The last few spreads make it seem like he chose harem, showing Tsukune with the rest of them, showing NOTHING about him and Moka, except maybe the hug from behind. Even when the only implied pairing through most of the manga was him and Moka. Hopefully in the epilogue, the author can put them together, AND convey the feelings of the other girls.**

**I'm sure some of you have other views, thats fine, I'm just saying mine.**

**.**

Tsukune was, in short, conflicted. How could he not be, after what had happened over the past couple days. He was on a high that could only be induced by love. Yet, it wasn't without consequence. One person's dream is one person's nightmare. Tsukune had braved a lot in his time with Moka, but this was the hardest challenge yet; confronting his friends. His friends who had stuck by him, through the highs and lows, his friends, who were constantly vying for his affection. His friends, who he was going to have to reject.

He was in Moka's room, waiting for her to wake, after making her breakfast. After she had fallen asleep in his arms, happy and at peace, he had carried her to her room, lay her down on her bed, before proceeding to sleep on her couch. The fact that she had a couch was surprising to him, not to mention the fact her room was so much bigger than his.

He set a plate down on Moka's bedside table and smiled as she awoke with a little jump.**_ She's so cute._**

"Hi, Tsukune," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The same eyes widened when she saw the food next to her. "Is that... for me?" She asked hesitantly, and she flushed when Tsukune looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks Tsukune!" She practically yelled as she pounced on Tsukune and latched onto his neck. Instead of sucking his blood, however, she gave him a kiss, looking up pleadingly.

**"Eat up, Moka. Today's a big day..."**

.

Mizore Shirayuki had grown impatient of waiting. She had been camping in her favorite bush for a while now, yet Tsukune was nowhere to be found. Suspiciously, so was Moka. It was, to her, obvious that they had probably gone together earlier. _I wonder if they're training._

"Hey, Snow-girl!"

_Kurumu... _Mizore sighed and pretended not to notice the sapphire-haired succubus.

"Oi! Flat-chested snow-girl! I know you're there!" Kurumu yelled, waving her arms around angrily.

"What is it, flabby?" Mizore sighed, not caring to hide herself any longer. Plucking a few leaves out of her violet hair, she stood up.

"Have you seen Tsukune? Or Moka?" She paused, before slipping next to Mizore. "Do you think Moka dragged him off somewhere?!" She hissed, causing Mizore to flinch.

"Geez, calm down... They're probably just training." Mizore said softly, and swiftly, with fake assertiveness. Kurumu sent her a glare, making sure she really didn't know, before huffing.

"They better be... I can't let her snatch my Tsukune away from me!" Kurumu's voice rose, and when Mizore turned she saw her hugging nothing but air. She stifled a laugh, before heading down the path to the Academy.

"Hey, wait up!"

.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka were sitting on the roof. Training? No, a more suitable word would be _bonding_.

"**How do you think the others will take this?" **Tsukune asked, genuinely worried for Moka's and his health. **"Actually, silly question. How badly will they hate us?" **He asked, a bitter sadness in his eyes as he met Moka's emerald gaze.

"It'll be ok, Tsukune. They're our friends, they should be able to understand," she tried to reassure him, silently hoping for the best. Biting her lip, she decided to cheer him up some more. "Hey, Tsukune..."

**"Y-yeah?****" **Moka's blush had seemingly implanted itself onto Tsukune as well.

"Well... We're together now, right?" She looked into Tsukune's eyes carefully, and was delighted to see them light up with happiness. "After we graduate, well, I was thinking... Can I stay with you?" Her heart skipped a beat when Tsukune held her hand in his own.

**"Of course... Remember, we're together now, forever."**

Their lips slowly moved towards each other, inching closer, until...

_CRASH!_

An enraged succubus stood in the doorway, bottom lip trembling as she caught sight of the scene in front of her.

For a second there was silence.

**"K-Kurumu, wait, I can-" **

Tsukune's sentence was cut short when wings and a tail sprouted out of Kurumu's back, tearing through her yellow jumper. In the blink of an eye, vines had shot out from nowhere and had pinned Moka against a wall.

**"Wait, Kurumu! Stop, don't hurt Moka, please!" **It seemed unnatural to have the powerful voice of a vampire emitting such weak words.

"WHHYYY?! WHY, TSUKUNE?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Kurumu screamed, shifting her attention to Tsukune. Hot tears streaked down her face, dropping rhythmically onto the floor.

**"Go ahead... Punish me. I deserve it. I'm such a horrible friend, aren't I? You offered your love, your soul, everything you had to me. And I just said no. I'm so, so sorry, K-Kurumu. I would ask if we could stay f-friends, but... I don't deserve as good a friend as you." **

Kurumu looked at him, pleadingly, before flying away, her anguished cries tearing through the peaceful air of a weekend at the academy.

Tsukune could only watch, too stunned to help her. He did nothing to stop the tears tumbling from his own eyes.

.

Kurumu Kurono lay, broken and shattered, in the clearing of the forest near Youkai Academy. Her very life had been torn apart. She couldn't fathom what Tsukune saw in that vampire, that he couldn't see in her.

_I can't hate Tsukune... and Moka's like a sister to me..._

"Maybe it would be better if I just left... If I just disappeared... Let them love each other..." The words just trickled out of her mouth, as she involuntarily voiced her thoughts out loud.

**"No. No, it wouldn't be better." **

Kurumu turned slowly, disbelieving, to see her destined one, looking at her with his (already red) bloodshot eyes, and as she saw his silver hair shining she realised that he had changed.

"You're a, a v-vampire..." The tears had started to fall again. "Is that just to rub it in?!" Her voice rose again, her Youki flaring. She tried to run but found a warm, supporting hand on her shoulder.

**"Please don't go, Kurumu." **Kurumu turned to see Tsukune, with wet eyes, looking at her pleadingly. His voice had sounded so weak, so fragile...

**"You know I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. _Strong _feelings. But I just can't love you... _that_ way. I'm sorry, I really, truly, am sorry, Kurumu. But please don't leave, Kurumu."**

She couldn't take it anymore. She gave in to her weakness, gave in to his beckoning arms. She lay there, softly crying into Tsukune's chest. She let out all the frustration, all the jealousy she had kept inside for so long. For a strange reason, for once, she felt at peace.

.

Mizore was wondering where everyone had gone; stalking only worked when there was someone to stalk.

That was until she watched Tsukune and Moka having an intimate moment, before an enraged Kurumu had interrupted them.

Now she was alone, in the graveyard. In her head, she always knew that he would eventually choose Moka, yet it still hurt to know. It still hurt to see him choose, see him take someone else.

_Why did I keep going along, if I knew?_

"M-Mizore?"

The soft, kind voice snapped her from out of her thoughts. She whipped around, and sure enough, the pink-haired vampires was peering at her nervously.

Mizore gave her a glare that didn't suit her.

"Look, Mizore, you know he doesn't mean to hurt you. You know Tsukune, he never means me, any of us, harm." She said softly, a kind, caring quality in her eyes.

"..."

The silence affected Moka more than words could.

"Mizore, please, you have to know... he feels, well, like crap about having to make you sad. He would want nothing more than to still be friends with you. He cares about you deeply, don't think he doesn't." Moka was pleading, pleading for _his_ sake?

Mizore felt the anger, the jealousy all coming back. "Then why couldn't he choose me..."

The soft, broken voice was worse than hearing her yell.

"I don't deserve him, do I...?" Her words were barely a whisper, so soft that not even Mizore heard her. Someone else _did_, however. That aside, Moka continued her speech. "B-but, he loves you. Please. Please find it in you to forgive him... He is, _w_e are, so sorry."

"I... I know."

The words sputtered out of her mouth, from her raw throat. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she did what Moka didn't expect. She smiled.

"I know. And I can't blame you for having his affection. He always only had eyes for you, you know. Always." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper, before she slipped away, using the mist to great effect.

Until she was stopped by a man, with silver hair reflecting the afternoon sun, and red eyes that showed power yet still seemed full of caring and kindness.

**"Mizore... I'm sorry, you know that as well as I do. I saw your talk with Moka, and you took it really well. But, you don't always have to be strong and brave. Sometimes, it's easier to just let your feelings out..."**

Suddenly, before Mizore could realize, Tsukune had wrapped her into a hug.

**"You're a beautiful, kind girl. There's no way that you won't find someone else, who's kind, who loves you, in this world. You know _I do _love you, just... not in the same way as you wish I could. I'm sorry that I was so indecisive, I'm sorry that I hurt you. That I hurt _all_ of you. I can only hope that we remain friends."**

Mizore stopped holding back the tears that had threatened to cascade down her face for so long.

Moka watched on silently, before heading back to her room, suddenly feeling unworthy.

.

The next day Tsukune awoke with the weight on his chest significantly lighter.

He knew, however, that this was just the eye of the storm, there was worse to come.

_Yukari won't mind. Ruby, though..._

He had found his way to Moka's room, to tell her he would be going early again.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

**"Moka?"**

He heard a scramble and rustling, followed by footsteps. The door opened, revealing a sight that could only make Tsukune's heart sink.

Moka's pink hair was messy, her normally bright emerald eyes were dull, slightly red and watery. She looked a mess, and it hurt to see her like this.

"Tsukune?"

**"Moka, are you alright? You look a mess. Here, drink some of my blood, it'll make you feel better, right?" **She offered a weak smile, before slowly leaning into Tsukune.

She was interrupted when Tsukune pulled her into a long kiss, a passionate showing of his love, his unrestrained love for her.

**"I may not know why you're feeling down, but that's not going to make me not want to make you feel better." **Tsukune smiled.** "So, please cheer up, Moka."**

Moka felt her heart warm and she smiled as she leaned in to get her meal.

**"Well, I came here to tell you that I'm going to school early, to talk to the headmaster... and Ruby." **Moka looked at him lovingly, sympathy in her eyes.

"You'll be alright, Tsukune. I believe in you."

**"Hey, Moka..."** His nervous demeanor almost instantly vanished when she flashed him an understanding smile. **"Can... Can I come back tonight, you know, just to talk?"**

A nod, a small peck on the lips, and Tsukune was on his way.

He was nervous, not about meeting the headmaster, but about confronting Ruby. Meeting Mizore and Kurumu hadn't been pleasant, and speaking of the pair, he didn't even know if they still wanted to be his friend. He could only hope.

After a walk that felt strangely short, he arrived at the headmaster's office. His hand hovered in front of the door for a couple seconds, as he ran through everything in his mind again.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

**"Ahh, Aono-kun. I had a hunch that I would see you soon. Come in." **The dark, creepy voice of the Headmaster broke through into his thoughts.

As he stepped in, the atmosphere was thick and tense. The dark, dingy room did nothing to help relieve the tension, nor did the fact that Tsukune couldn't even _see_ the headmaster.

**"So, Tsukune-kun, let me guess: You're here for a Rosary." (A/N: Good riddance, bold typing is becoming tiring.)**

Tsukune was surprised, not only by his sudden appearance, but about the fact that he knew one of the reasons he was here. He simply nodded, as if in a trance.

**"Well, they don't call me a tactical genius for nothing. I have one ready for you already, assuming that burst of youki a few days ago was yours?" **Tsukune nodded. **"Then take this. Be careful, after the sealing you may feel a little... weak..."**

He had only touched it, yet he was already feeling dizzy. _These things really do sap power..._ He hung the chain around the neck, and...

He passed out immediately.

.

When he woke, his body hadn't moved an inch. It was still lying on the floor in the headmaster's office. Stretching and yawning, he softly punched the ground. The fact that it didn't cause an earthquake was proof enough that the sealing had worked.

"Headmaster? May I talk to Ruby?"

**"Of course. I'll leave now, but allow me to say one last thing. This Rosary is very similar to young Ms. Akashiya's. She is the only one able to remove it."** Tsukune nodded. **"Farewell, Aono-kun."**

As his figure left, another stepped into view.

"Ruby-san..."

The figure, which was facing away from him, remained silent.

"Look, Ruby, I'm really sorry. I was indecisive, and I lead you guys on, and only ended up hurting you. I'm sorry. I really am. I... I know this is a lot to ask, but I hope that you'll understand, and that we can still be friends."

There was a short silence, when no one even dared to inhale.

"I understand, Tsukune." Ruby turned around at last, her eyes brimming with tears as she locked eyes with Tsukune. "You and Moka, you've been through so much together, it could never end any other way. I know how much you care about me regardless, and the feelings are mutual.

"So, yes, we can still be friends, Tsukune." She paused, looking up shyly. "C-Can I get... A hug?" Tsukune gave her a warm smile as he pulled her in, running a hand through her beautiful raven hair. She started to let it all out, sobbing softly, her tears leaving trails down Tsukune's shirt.

.

Walking back to the dorms, Tsukune's mind was racing. There was just so much to think about; would Kurumu and Mizore stay friends with him, how would Kokoa take this, why did Moka feel she didn't deserve him?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the red-haired "pocket rocket" sneaking up on him, nor did he hear the slow rustling of leaves signaling someone following him.

He did notice when an unmistakable massive mace slammed down inches away from his face.

"Look, Kokoa-"

"WHAT KIND OF BEWITCHING SPELL DID YOU USE ON ONEE-SAMA?!"

For a second, Tsukune failed to connect the dots. As what she meant dawned on him, he found a mace swinging towards his head.

Instead of dodging, he gripped onto it, placing his hands and fingers away from the spikes, and simply plucked it out of Kokoa's grasp, lightly dropping it a few meters away from him.

He realized that he had made a mistake when Kokoa raced over and picked it up again, to swing it at it's final destination which was undoubtedly going to be his face. Laughing inside that she had done the same thing as before, he, once again, simply plucked it out of her hands.

"Wait, Kokoa, I can explain." Tsukune spoke before she could. "You said after the battle with Alucard, that you just 'wanted to be loved by your sisters'. Now, if I can put two and two together, you're angry at me because I have Moka's affection.

"She still loves you. Don't ever be unsure of that - you're her sister. You will always hold a place in her heart."

Kokoa just stood there, unmoving. She seemed to be brooding over something.

"I'm not trying to make her forget about you and care only about me instead... Can't you see, that we _truly, honestly_ love each other?"

"SHUT UP! ONEE-SAMA DOESN'T-"

"You can ask if you want."

Tsukune's response caught her off guard, not just because of what he said, but also in the way that he said it. It was strange to hear him being so assertive, it was like he was a...

Suddenly Kokoa remembered Tsukune catching her Kou-chan easily, and the realization was soon clear on her face.

"You... You're..."

"A vampire? Yeah. Don't act so surprised, I was pretty much a full ghoul after the fight with Alucard. Thanks to the headmaster though, I was able to control the vampiric blood and change into a vampire instead."

"So... I can't call you a lowly human anymore."

Tsukune was stunned. The playful tone had gone completely over his head, what had caught his attention was that Kokoa was _smiling_ at him.

"I guess, looking back, maybe I was a tiny bit harsh on you." She scoffed when Tsukune sent her a look, before continuing. "I can't say it was only because you were a human. Now, I'm beginning to see what they see in you. You saw right through my anger, and despite it you still tried to comfort me. You're an interesting one, Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune's jaw had picked itself back up and his mouth was now curved in a smile. "Glad we cleared this up. See you around, Kokoa."

"Same goes for you... Incubus."

Kokoa laughed as Tsukune sighed, and the pair walked off to their respective dorms.

.

Tsukune had gotten changed and had cleaned himself up before walking the distance to Moka's room

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in, Tsukune."

Stepping into Moka's (large) room, he was guided to the large couch, and was sat down with Moka sitting next to him. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Moka looked brighter, happier.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked innocently, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, first of all, you look a lot happier, which is always nice to see. Smiles always suited you better." He laughed lightly when she turned a deep shade of red. His voice took on a more serious tone now. "Secondly, though... I heard what you said in the graveyard, to Mizore. All of it."

She bit her lip, wondering if Tsukune was mad at her.

"Don't look so worried, Moka. I just wanted to say that... _Never_ say that you don't deserve me, never even _think_ that. You are perfect. You are a kind, caring, strong and beautiful woman, and, to me, you'll always be more than I, a normal, mediocre (former) human, could ever be."

"Tsukune..." She sniffled, her eyes welling up with tears. "Tsukune, that isn't true. You came here, you were scared out of your mind about this school, yet you stayed, determined to protect me. You threw yourself in the way of the oversized fist of a hybrid Ayashi, the giant hammer of a vampire, even a Youko's flames to protect me.

"You've faced off an insurmountable amount of enemies, enemies you knew could easily rip any normal person apart, enemies like Alucard, Akua-neesan, Kuyou, Gyokuro... The thing is, you're no normal person. You're anything but normal.

"You were the first _truly_ kind person I had ever met. The first one who would go through pain, shed your own blood, to keep me safe. And to top it all of, you were a human."

Their faces had moved closer, her voice soft, like a whisper carried by the wind.

"You are special to me, Tsukune."

The soft touch of their lips was enough, a simple tap of their lips signified more than a thousand words, and the two lovers fell asleep, in their own world of happiness and bliss.

.

The new day dawned, and soon enough, the two lovers woke, still in each other's arms.

"Moka, I'm going to let Ura out now." She smiled softly and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukune."

_CLINK_

**"Well, well, did you call me Ura just now?"**

She was silenced when Tsukune leaned up to kiss her.

"What if I did?"

She loved it, the fact that Tsukune was being more assertive in his actions.

**"Well, I'll just have to show you your place, won't I?" **She said, lovingly caressing his cheek in her hand. Tsukune gave her a sly grin.

"That might be interesting."

Moka slid off his lap, pulling Tsukune off as well, before pushing Tsukune into the closest wall.

She grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss, even daring to poke their tongues into each other's mouths. After a few seconds, both broke away, red faced.

"I, uhh, need to go get ready for school." Tsukune sputtered, his confidence gone.

**"Alright, then, go and get ready, and I'll see you at the normal meeting spot." **She smirked at him.

"I love you, Moka."

**"I love you too."**

.

Kurumu and Mizore were waiting silently at the Newspaper Club's normal meeting spot. Relief was only one of the emotions they felt when Tsukune emerged, alone, from the boy's dorm.

"K-Kurumu? Mizore?" He asked, a confused look on his face. It quickly shifted to a big smile as he unexpectedly gave them both a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you so much for forgiving me."

Sure, their eyes were a little red, but otherwise they seemed in good health. For that Tsukune could only be thankful. And happy.

"Of course. We're your friends, right?" Kurumu asked, with a small smile. Tsukune smiled back warmly, nodding.

"It wouldn't be very... friend-y... to just leave you. Since we realized that would only hurt all of us." Mizore added, also offering a weak smile.

"Kurumu?! Mizore?!"

A familiar voice broke their moment, and before they knew it a pink haired vampiress had flung herself onto the two.

"I'm so happy you stayed! Thank you, thank you!" She borderline yelled, holding on to them tightly.

"Don't push your luck, vampire." The words sounded cold, but there was just the slightest bit of humor in there, enough however for Tsukune and Moka to catch. They gave each other a small smile, both happy that all the group were together again.

"Yay! Everyone's happy ~desu!" A childish voice was heard, and the whole group turned to see Yukari.

"I heard Tsukune and Moka were together now! There was just so much sexual tension there it was bound to-" Her speech had been stopped by a very red-faced Moka holding a hand over the little witch's mouth.

When she let her go, she decided to grace them with some more hopeful banter.

"Well, I've grown tired of waiting, when are you gonna give me that threesome ~desu?!"

The collective face-palm was probably loud enough to be heard around all of the school.

Tsukune looked around at all of the group, giving them all a big smile. 'Happy' only began to describe the emotion he felt about the group being together again.

"This is how it should be..." He said softly, his voice lost against the wind.

Feeling a soft hand enveloping around his, he didn't even have to look to know it was Moka. He accepted her gesture and gave her hand a slight squeeze, and the pair walked to school hand in hand, with Kurumu and Mizore hanging off Tsukune's other arm.

Tsukune couldn't care less about the envious glares, the gossiping whispers, or the yells of frustration that followed them everywhere.

The way they were, nothing could faze them.

.

As the day passed by, classes came and went, and for the first time in a while, Tsukune was able to focus in class. With the whole group happy again, there were no nagging thoughts at the back of his head. For that he was glad, relaxed, at peace. Yet, with graduation looming, inevitably, there were also final exams.

The past two years he had found himself in the middle of the grade in terms of marks, so impossibly average that it just aided his thought that he didn't deserve Moka.

This year he was determined to change that.

Looking through all his books, he was surprised at the amount of notes he had taken. Studying was never his thing, yet it seemed if he wanted to he was more than capable. And he did want to study, he did want to do well. Motivation was easy to find, he wanted to impress Moka, he wanted to graduate with _something_ good on his board.

He wanted to study with Moka, both for her company and for her intellect. He walked over to Moka's room, ignoring the stares, or in some cases, glares, from all the other students, male and female, and knocked. He wasn't hated anymore, all the pervert business had been cleared up. In fact, he was more of a hero throughout the school, except for among the male population.

**(A/N: Just to tell you, this ISN'T a lemon if you were hoping for that.)**

"Wait there, I'll be right over." Her cheery voice came through the wooden door. "Oh, Tsukune!" She happily chirped, before dragging him in. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, since you're so good with your grades and everything, I was wondering... if you would study with me?" He asked with a nervous smile etched on his lips. When she gave him a smile, he felt his nerves calming, and his slight smile had turned into a full-blown grin.

The way she could smile at him and instantly comfort him was something only she could ever do.

"Sure, Tsukune." She flashed another sweet smile, and closed the door behind them. "So, what did you want help with?"

"Ehh..." Tsukune laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his hair. "Well, everything. You know how it's been, every year I've been in the middle. I just think... Well, someone as good as you deserves better than that."

Moka suddenly turned away, gripping her notebook tightly.

"Tsukune..." She turned back, her bright emerald eyes welling up with tears. "Have you already forgot? You told me never to think like that, yet that's just what you're doing."

Instinctively, Tsukune leaned forward, wrapping her up in a hug.

Resting his chin on her head softly, Tsukune spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Moka. I... I came here, just trying to study with you, to spend time with you, and all I managed to do is make you cry." As he spoke, his own eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's alright, Tsukune. It's alright." She replied comfortingly, knowing full well that the worst thing in his mind was seeing her shed tears. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "So, you said that you wanted to study with me?"

"Yeah..." He returned softly, ushering the negative thoughts away from his mind. "Well, the only thing I'm really struggling in is math, seeing as Ririko-sensei expected us to study in the holidays, something I didn't really have time for."

"Ok, Tsukune. Do you want me to run over the topics that will be covered, or do you have specific areas you're struggling with?"

As the night went on, Tsukune found himself having fun, something that never happened when he was studying alone. Moka's company was great to have, and she made everything sound so simple. Tsukune thought she would make a great teacher, she was encouraging even when he made mistakes, and those mistakes were becoming less frequent as time passed.

Eventually, they had to part. Tsukune had already broken the curfew for being in someone else's room, yet he made nothing of it, insisting that 'Moka's company was worth it'. They had been dreading leaving each other for the whole night

Tsukune, now at the door of Moka's room, smiled as Moka hurried over to farewell him. He quickly leaned over, giving her a peck on the cheek, and put a hand on her cheek when she turned a bright red.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Moka."

"Bye, Tsukune. Good luck with your exams tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too." He beamed at her.

.

**Time skip is to AFTER the exam results were released. Not too sure how many days this actually is. Manga never really mentioned it.**

"Tsukune!"

Moka had been searching for him for a while, after seeing the exam results. She had finally found the brown-haired smiling boy, in the club room working on an article.

"Tsukune, I grabbed all your results for you, and you did really well!"

"Really, Moka? Not as good as you, I bet." Tsukune shot back, with a small grin that appeared when Moka blushed furiously.

She handed him the folder with "Aono, Tsukune" written on it.

Looking over it, he hesitantly flipped it open, to see "24th" under his reappearing name.

Suddenly, a wide grin had found its way onto his face, and he looked back to Moka, with a thankful and loving expression.

"And this was all thanks to you, Moka." He smiled as he paused, thinking of some way to express his gratitude. "To think, before last night I had never had any sort of success with studying, let alone have _fun_ when doing it."

"Errh..." Moka had turned an unusual red on the words 'doing it'.

"Has Ura been talking to you again?" Tsukune asked, smirking at the rosary. He laughed lightly when Moka timidly nodded. "Well... Now, graduation is coming up. We'll be saying goodbye to a lot of people, won't we?"

"Ts-Tsukune, remember..?" She stuttered, suddenly apprehensive.

"Our promise?" Moka nodded. "Of course. I didn't say I would be leaving you, I wouldn't even dream of doing that." Satisfied that she seemed happier now, he sent her a warm smile.

"Then, where will we go? I think we should probably go to the human world and find a place to stay for a while, before going to father and seeing if he accepts you."

"If he doesn't..."

"I'll still stay by you, even if it means leaving my own family."

Tsukune was silent for a second, before smiling.

"Same goes for me. I mean, we have to tell my parents about the whole vampire thing _eventually_, right?"

Moka had been involuntarily shifting closer to him, and now their faces were almost right next to each other.

"YOU GUYS KISS NOW!"

The childish voice of a certain witch broke them apart. They hadn't realised that they had been drawn to each other, it was almost natural to each other now. Still, they were disappointed that another close moment of theirs had been interrupted.

"Hehe, my threesome is coming closer! Ehh? Tsukune? Moka?"

Yukari Sendou looked around, realising that she was now alone.

.

Moka looked around Tsukune's room, surprised at the sheer simplicity of it. Compared to her large, well decorated room, his was considerably smaller and had bare walls. She noted that a bath had been installed, so at least he was able to keep clean.

"Where were we, Moka?" Tsukune's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and soon his arms were wrapped around her waist, making her feel like she could melt. Soon she felt his lips on her neck, and she spun herself around so she could see his face.

"Mok-" His voice was silenced by Moka pressing her lips against him suddenly, not that he was complaining. She kissed him passionately, piling in all her emotions into a single kiss. As her sweet scent filled Tsukune's nostrils, he started to feel a little thirsty. When she pulled away, he felt a little disappointed, but at least now he could drink.

"Moka, I'm a bit thirsty..." He stated, a little embarassed.

"Me too, Tsukune." She giggled back, before latching onto him first. Her sharp fangs pierced his skin softly, and again filled him with the strange feeling of happiness which he still couldn't quite put his finger on. Mentally shrugging it off, he then set his eyes to _her_ neck.

When he bit her, her whole body seemed to tense, and she let out a short, breathy moan. Tsukune pulled away, worried that he had hurt her.

"Are you okay, Moka?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied, and if anything, she seemed even redder than before. Tsukune didn't seem satisfied with that answer, so she sent him a smile, and he visibly lightened up.

"Well, I talked with Kokoa as well." Moka took in a short gasp, and looked about to speak when Tsukune put a finger to her lips. "I'm fine, she understands, and it was almost like she was glad for us. It's not everyday she smiles at me."

He noticed Moka's still pale complexion. Worry started to etch itself onto his features.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Moka shook her head. "Then why are you looking so worried?"

"It just seems... a little strange." She paused and bit her lip. "And if she knows, we'll definitely have to go talk to father eventually, or she'll do it herself. If she does it first... H-he might banish us, if he deems you unworthy."

Tsukune moved in and wrapped her into a hug, a comforting, heart warming hug.

"It's alright, Moka, even if you get into trouble, I'll stay by you. If you're banished, I'll take you and make you part of my own family." Running a hand through her hair, he continued. "So it's okay, Moka. I'll always be with you, I'll never leave you."

Moka just nodded, before burying her face into Tsukune's chest, moving herself further into his embrace, content to just stay like this for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Feedback is appreciated. Btw, I have a plot line planned out already, there will be conflict in the future, and they are leaving Youkai in the near future.**


	3. Old Foes Reawaken

**Old Foes Reawaken**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters of Rosario Vampire.**

**Just some information, this fic is set after the Alucard arc, but with some differences, the biggest being that no one on the 'good' side dies, including Outer Moka and Akasha.**

**I might merge the first two chapters, or maybe I will completely rewrite chapter one, to make it longer and better.**

**Contains a kind of lime, there will be a warning.**

**.**

A new day brought new challenges for Tsukune Aono.

In the past week alone he had confessed to the love of his life, almost flung himself off a cliff, given up his humanity to be with a vampire, apologised to a bunch of heartbroken friends, and to top it all off, he had his final exams. Now he faced the prospect of graduation from Youkai Academy. Everything else seemed like nothing compared to this.

This was more than graduating. This was saying goodbye to his new home. This was leaving behind all the memories of the best time he had ever had in his life. Most importantly, this was saying goodbye to his friends, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby.

It wouldn't be easy, by any means.

He had been holding out for the last couple of weeks after the final exams, trying to enjoy the free time by chilling out with his friends. Yet, eventually he couldn't bear doing so much as eating lunch with them, choosing instead to go to the headmaster's Paradise for some space and clear air to think.

The last few days of the school term passed by in a blur, much to the disdain of Tsukune, drawing the eventual valediction closer. His voluntary estrangement from his friends was understood, they knew him too well, and they all knew he was alone, thinking, trying to clear his mind.

In saying that, it didn't mean that they accepted it. Moments without the guy that had kept them going for so long were normally dull and boring, even with Kurumu and Mizore's squabbles and Yukari's perverted wonderings. They all missed him, all longed for him, some more than others.

He wished for nothing more than to stay at the Academy, to stay and be with his friends, but he was holding onto nothing but false hope. Yet, that being said, he held an excitement in him. The future was bright, to be able to live a peaceful life with his Moka at his side seemed like such a good, happy prospect. When feeling down, he almost always tried filling his head with positive thoughts like that, yet nothing could allude the fact that the curtain was closing on the time of his life.

.

Moka Akashiya, among most other people, hated irony.

She had been sent to the human world for middle school. There she was bullied, discriminated and hated, purely for her belief in the supernatural. Whoever could've guessed that, now, the very _reason_ she got out of bed was for a human. The one light in the darkness of her life, had been a human. At least, a former human. A former human who had thrown away his humanity to be with her, forever.

To her, it was something that she would never be able to do. To willingly change yourself, change your life, just to be with someone. To throw away so much, just for one person. Yet, without knowing, she had done exactly that. She had thrown away her pride to be with him, she had injected him with her blood for him to stay alive. Blood and pride were everything to vampires, much more important than love and friendship.

She was also detached from the outside world during the daytime, too caught up in her own musings to pay much attention to her surroundings. A thought that often ran through her mind was how much people could change, and how they could change others. Tsukune being an example. Being a human coming to a monster academy, you would expect him to undergo changes, and he certainly did. Yet he had also transformed the feelings of those around him, and that was the scary thing.

The pair had changed each other most of all. Without knowing, they both started to dominate the other's thoughts, the other's life. It was for each other which they had become different, for each other that they suffered for. From an outside perspective, they weren't a match. But for anyone who even remotely knew of the struggles they had endured together, the sacrifices that they had made, they would know that they were absolutely perfect for each other. Nothing could take them apart.

To Moka, Youkai Academy was more of a home than the Shuzen's castle could ever be. With her "family" here, she truly felt happy. Tsukune and her "sisters" had always managed to make her feel loved, something only her mother had managed to do previously. Now, her mother was gone, seemingly disappearing forever after the battle with Alucard. And now she faced the thought of having her friends, her _sisters_, leave her.

She decided to push negative thoughts away with happy ones. _Tsukune is going to stay with me, forever,_ she smiled to herself, but no matter what she did she could not shake the trepidation clouding her mind. The trepidation that had been caused by her love for one being, and that being's love for her.

Love is a powerful thing.

She had been shown that by Tsukune, who used the power of love to make a proud vampire change her ways. To make a snow-woman who had never experienced happiness smile everyday. To change an arrogant succubus to a loving friend. He had inspired belief in the human race in two different witches, who had hated then for two different reasons.

But not even the power of love would save them from saying goodbye.

.

After the graduation ceremony passed by in a slow trickling pace, each and every one of the Newspaper Club met behind the grandly decorated hall.

"So... This is it, isn't it?" Tsukune spoke gently, at a slow pace. However, his eyes were hardened with resolve. "First off, like Gin did to me, I'm going to pass the leadership of this club down to you, Kokoa. I trust you'll take good care of it, and be able to recruit some new members to step in our shoes. Not only that, but you've been a great ally to have, through all the fights, especially Fairy Tale.

"Ruby, you'll also be staying, right? I hope that you will keep Kokoa in check-" A small, but hard-hitting, punch halted him momentarily. "Heh, sorry Kokoa. Anyway, besides from that, thank you. For staying by us and helping us through everything, from that first day at Witches Knoll to the whole Fairy Tale fiasco.

"Kurumu, Mizore, the same goes for you, I thank you for everything. I sincerely hope that you'll be able to find _that_ person in your life, who'll love you for who you are, who'll make you feel only happiness when around them. I'm genuinely sorry that it couldn't be me. And I'm so sorry that I hurt you all. Yukari, I'm sure you'll find happiness in your future. Being so young and so smart, there's no way you won't. I also wish you good luck in your future, one day you'll definitely find it."

When he finished his long speech, he looked up apprehensively, the nerves showing on his face. He seemed visibly relieved when he was met with a few big smiles, and some teary eyes.

"Tsukune... I'll miss you!" Kurumu yelled, pouncing on him again. She hopped off, frowning, when the Rosary on Moka's chest gave her an angry look. "Well, Mom said that she's got a place for me in downtown Tokyo, here, look." She insisted, handing her a sheet of paper with an address scrawled on it.

"Of course, I'll be sure to visit." He said, grinning. She squealed happily, giving him a hug.

"Same here." Mizore smiled at him, her clear blue eyes tinged with regret. "You know where my village is, I would love for you to visit..."

"You don't even have to ask." He smiled back at her.

"I'm staying with my parents at Witches Knoll now!" Yukari said, smiling innocently at him. "You better visit, or I'll snag both of you and _drag_ you to my threesome!" Yukari continued, innocence gone, seemingly in her own little perverted dreamland.

"Alright Yukari, I'm sure we'll visit someday." Tsukune reasoned, stifling a laugh when a Roasry's eye widened and a pink-haired vampiress blushed heavily.

The gang shared a mutually appreciative silence for a second, until the influx of parents arrived. Yukari was taken away by her parents, who were listening to her rumblings with fake (or so they hoped) interest.

Tsurara Shirayuki arrived with her husband and eyed Tsukune up and down. Sighing in defeat, she led Mizore away, but not before Mizore could steal a quick hug with Tsukune. A single tear trickled down her cheek, unseen, as she turned to follow Tsurara. The emotions going through her mind were complex, she knew this was a new dawn in her life. Yet it was like dawning on a day without Tsukune. Somehow, the fact that she _knew_ why he would go to Moka just made it hurt more.

She looked to her mother, who was frowning. "I'm sure we'll find someone." She told her softly, Mizore nodding dumbly. She was never the type to give up, but people must always know their limits. They walked off, leaving the wonderful Youkai Academy behind them.

Soon enough, Ageha Kurono also arrived, and, this time wary that him and Moka were vampires, gave them a hurried nod, before scooting off, motioning at Kurumu to follow.

"Bye, Tsukune..." She sniffled, her vibrant violet eyes shining even more due to tears. She ran towards her mother, uncaring of the tears dripping down from her face. There her mother pat her on her head softly, and, not being the brightest bulb, she couldn't put her finger on why she was so attached to the boy. He seemed so..._average_. Kurumu could see, easily, that her mother couldn't see what truly made Tsukune so amazing, but that wouldn't end her devotion to him. Neither could this separation, they were definitely going to find each other again in the future. She would make sure of that.

This left Ruby with the three young vampires.

"Well, I guess I should leave you guys be." Ruby lamented, turning to face them. She was smiling, her golden eyes sparkly with moisture. "You two have fun together, and, let's promise to see each other again."

Strangely, her slow, resigned reaction was more painful than Kurumu's storming off.

"See you soon, Ruby." Tsukune sighed, watching as she turned and gave him a final smile, before leaving for the headmaster's office. Tsukune was now alone with two other vampires.

Kokoa was really wondering why Tsukune had influenced Moka, and really, all of them, so much. She knew first-hand of his unfaltering kindness, and she really did know of her sister's love for him. She also wondered when she would experience that feeling, of being so attached to someone you would do anything for them. However, she had to turn her attention to the current situation.

"Let's go home, Moka. See if father accepts the idiot here." Kokoa suggested, something which neither Tsukune nor Moka agreed with. Tsukune rolled his eyes lightly at the word 'idiot', but he was well acclimatised to her jabs at him. He secretly hoped that they were with false malice, and somewhere even deeper he _knew_ they were.

"I think we should go to the human world first, before we talk to father. You know, just to have peace for a little." Moka expressed her views, looking at Tsukune hopefully.

"Peace... That sounds good to me." Tsukune mused, before turning to beam at her. "I agree with Moka."

"Geez, aren't you two all lovey-dovey. Fine, fine, have your little 'peace'..." She paused, suddenly remembering something important. "I think father won't be home for about a month, Kahlua-neesan said he was abroad doing some negotiating with some other clans or something."

"Yay!" Moka, both Mokas, rejoiced. She bit her lip, thinking. "But, you have to promise not to tell father until we get back." Kokoa nodded, rolling her eyes.

"All right, big sis, I promise." When the couple gave her a look, she feigned offence. "I really promise!" When they laughed, her eyes narrowed again. "Oh, and if this idiot does anything to you I won't forgive him, Moka."

The mentioned 'idiot' started coughing uncontrollably, causing Kokoa to burst out laughing. Poor Moka just looked back and forth at the two, turning redder by the second, before her Rosary decided to speak.

**_"You know, he'll probably mince you in a battle. And he may do whatever he likes to my body."_**

Everyone there heard the statement. This led to Tsukune being chased around by Kokoa wielding Kou-chan for another hour. That is, of course, after he had regained consciousness.

.

Yukari had returned home and she was living happy, having applied for a bunch of very famous universities in the human world, and there was no way she was not going to be accepted. She was only missing two vampires and her world would be complete. She was still waiting on Tsukune to visit, but she knew he never broke promises.

Ruby had also gone back to Witches Knoll for the holidays, the headmaster said he didn't require assistance during the time. Yukari's parents were more than open in letting her stay, seeing as it was originally _her_ home. She often talked about the 'good old days' With Yukari, and they both eagerly awaited the return of their two best friends.

Kurumu was staying in her downtown Tokyo apartment, spending her time just thinking back to her days at Youkai Academy. That was until she had recieved a letter, from none other than Tsukune. She had eagerly ripped it open, and was surprised to see quite a few thousand Yen fall out of it, followed by a letter. It had gone along the lines of, _here's__ some money, I hope it's enough to keep you going while you get a job_. She felt her heart fill with warmth when realising how much he still cared for her, and set out to live her life with renewed motivation.

Mizore had, despite being forced onto another man to live with, had vowed to remain loyal to Tsukune. She had insisted that she wanted 'powerful children', and that mating with a vampire would definitely provide that. On the surface, that looked like a viable reason, but her mother knew it was much more. She spoke nothing of it though, she was proud that her child never gave up hope.

Kokoa had returned to the Shuzen castle. When she arrived without Moka, it had caused some confusion, which she had quickly cleared up by saying she was with _him_. Kahlua and Akuha quickly understood, and went on with their lives, secretly jealous that it was Moka that he had met first. Kahlua had taken a liking simply because he was so kind, caring and... handsome. Akuha had liked that he, like her, would do anything for the person he loved. In this case, it was clearly Moka, and they both knew better than to try and change that fact.

Tsukune had bought an apartment in Tokyo, in the next suburb over from where his parents house was. However, he decided to take Moka to his parents first, to explain their situation.

.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The two young vampires stood outside Tsukune's parents house. The emotions literally sped through their heads, and both desperately tried to form sentences in their mind. The door quickly opened to reveal Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono, smiling at them.

"Oh, Tsukki!" She rejoiced, pulling her taller son into a hug in a strange-looking position. "Oh, it's Akashiya-san as well. It's nice to see you again." She smiled at her as well, a genuine smile at someone who had made her son happy. The smile was quickly returned.

Moka looked away, thinking of what she could do. Tsukune and herself had agreed to just say it, not making anything up, to see if they were accepted, and hope that his parents were anything like him. Making up her mind, she turned back to Kasumi.

"You don't have to be so formal," Moka gulped nervously, "mother-in-law."

"You're..." Kasumi stopped, shock on her face, as her gaze shot down to their intertwined hands. She picked herself back up, metaphorically, and started studying them, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well it was obvious anyway." She continued suddenly, a wide, happy smile on her face as she relived memories of the past few years, and that smile widened when she saw their confused expressions. "He always sounded so happy when talking to me about you, and he just seemed a lot _healthier_ when you were around last summer. I really am grateful for you, Moka-san, for making my son so happy."

Moka was taken aback by her honest show of her feelings, and she turned to see a no doubt very embarrassed Tsukune scratching the back of his blushing head. She also felt her face start to heat and her heart begin to race, as she returned Kasumi's smile.

"I..." The enormity of this single meeting overtook Moka for a moment, as the words clogged in her brain and throat. "Well, first things first, we're not engaged." Moka paused as Tsukune whispered something in her ear that made her brain melt. "Yet."

"Then, is there abother reason for you being here?" Kasumi asked, this statement had piqued her interest. Moka suddenly felt her throat dry further, but she instantly felt better when Tsukune squeezed her hand, a comforting gesture.

"Well, I..." Moka paused, analysing Kasumi's expression carefully.

"I think we should go inside, so you can sit down, before we tell you." Tsukune interjected, giving Moka yet another reassuring smile, one that she had begun to love.

"Ok, Tsukki." The two vampires sat with the two Aonos on the couch. When they were all settled, Moka looked to Tsukune, for affirmation, before beginning.

"Well, I'd like to start by saying that you probably kent believe what I say today." Moka paused, waiting for Tsukune's parents to nod or something, to let her continue. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm... I'm a vampire. And now, your son is too."

Kasumi Aono simply sat there for a few seconds, uncomprehending of what she had just heard. _A vampire?_ It was just so strange, so unexpected. She then quickly looked over to her son, before asking the serious question that had been on her lips.

"My son is too?" At these words, Moka looked down guiltily. "Did you make him one?" Moka hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, but Tsukune cut in.

"Yes, she did." Tsukune sighed, but he continued before his parents could object. "And I don't mind at all. So please, don't hold a grudge against Moka, she did nothing wrong. In fact, I'll tell you the story of how the transformation started.

"Youkai Academy is not actually a proper hunan school - it was built for monsters." As he said that, his dad gave him a skeptical look which disappeared when he saw how serious his son was. "So, at this school for monsters, humans are not allowed in. If they are discovered, they are killed straight away. So, one day, the 'student police' who had gone rogue found out that I was suspected as a human.

"So, they took me away for being a human, and Moka, for being affiliated with a human. Quite simple, we were battered and beaten." Tsukune paused, a pained expression on his face, but he found courage when Moka ran her thumb across his hand. "Well, the leader of our captors decided that he was going to kill us. I begged him to let Moka go, as _I_ was the human.

"So, being the _kind_ man he was, he decides to kill her first. And before I knew it, a ball of fire was hurtling towards the one I love. How could I not jump in the way, how could I just let her die?" Tsukune stopped, looking at Moka who had her eyes cast straight down. "So, I got in the way of the flames, and, well, I pretty much died instantly. It was only Moka that saved me,by injecting her blood into me, turning me into a part vampire. She did it out of love, that doesn't warrant any type of punishment." When he finished his speech, he looked at his parents. He was met with horrified looks on both his parents that at least confirmed that they had followed his story.

"I see." It was Kasumi who spoke at last. Her horrified expression had eased up into a small, understanding smile. "In that case, I can't blame you, Moka-san. And if my son is happy with it, so am I. I'm sorry you got involved in that stuff, and I'm proud of you both..." She paused to give them a wider smile. "My children."

At the words, Moka yelped in excitement, and pulled Tsukune into a happy embrace which he returned easily. Whispers sounding like 'I love you' were heard, as the two nuzzled into each others' shoulders. After a while the two looked up.

"Thank you, so, so, much, mother." Tsukune beamed, his eyes still glistening from slight moisture.

"Thanks, for letting me be with your son." Moka added. She looked absolutely radiant, from her smile, to the way she just... _shined_ with happiness. "But, I still have to show you my true form." Upon hearing that, Tsukune looked a little hurt, and he leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

_"Don't say that, Moka. You're both very important to me, so she's not your true form, she's your _other_ form." _He whispered, a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, sorry, Tsukune." Tsukune just gave her a smile before directing his attention to his mother.

"Alright, mother, you don't have to worry, it's perfectly fine, she won't hurt you." He consoled, and Kasumi replied with a small nod.

_CLINK_

The rosary came off with a small metallic sound, revealing the silver-haired Moka.

**"So you're Tsukune's parents?"** She asked in her more powerful, but still kind-sounding voice. They jumped a little when they heard her speak. **"It's nice to meet you."**

"S-same for you..." Kasumi sputtered out, honestly scared out of her mind. "I..."

**"You know, you really _don't_ have to be scared of me." **She smiled, holding the rosary close to her chest. **"We are the same person, we hold the same feelings and thoughts. I am also extremely grateful to you, for accepting me. I also love your son more than anything else. So," **She paused for a second, holding the rosary ever closer, **"Thank you again, mother." **

_CLINK_

Once the Outer personality returned, Tsukune's mother seemed at ease and a lot calmer. Tsukune sighed to himself. _I'm going to have to talk to her about that. _He gently lay down Moka next to him on the couch.

"It's really no problem, Moka. I have no right to take you away from the love of your life, and the goes same for my son." Kasumi replied, her unfazed demeanour still present despite the fact the person she was addressing was unconscious. "So, I assume you guys have an apartment somewhere?"

"Yeah, we have a place in the next suburb." Tsukune answered. "We'll be sure to visit, maybe once a month?"

"That sounds good. Oh, and Kyoko isn't in town this week, but I'll tell her to pay you a visit when she gets back." This brought amusing pictures into Tsukune's head of Kyoko babying Moka, and of her telling Moka of all the embarrassing things of his childhood.

However, Tsukune smiled and nodded, before slowly standing up, rousing Moka, and once she woke they began moving to the door.

"Good on ya, son! Farewell! See ya Moka!" Tsukune's dad yelled after them as they stepped outside. Kasumi instead followed them outside and gave them both a hug, her eyes showing her true happiness for the pair, yet surely holding back some sadness from seeing her son leave again.

"I'll see you soon, mother." Moka chirped, still holding onto Tsukune's arm.

"Bye, mom." Tsukune smiled, as she gave him one final hug.

"You two go out there and live your lives to their fullest." Kasumi sighed, giving them one final smile before they left, holding hands, walking together in the vibrant colours of the late afternoon sky.

.

**"So, Tsukune-kun has revealed our existence. This should be interesting. His parents don't look like they will tell, though."**

.

"This place is pretty nice, Tsukune."

Moka's voice sailed through from the open doorway of the bedroom, to where Tsukune was unpacking in the living room.

"Glad you like it, Moka." He called back, as he looked around. The apartment was fairly large, yet still modest. It had a living room with some furniture, connected to a kitchen that had all the basics needed. There was a bedroom, which was the only room separated by walls. Connected to that was a bathroom.

"But, Tsukune..." She trailed off, before exiting the bedroom and sliding over to Tsukune. She was hiding a smirk. "There's only one bed." She whispered the last line sultrily into his ear, and Tsukune backed away nervously.

"I-I guess I'll sleep on the couch, then.." He suggested nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not what I had in mind..." She whispered again, giving him an evil grin. He wasn't used to seeing it on this Moka, but _damn_ he liked it.

His whole nervous demeanour disappeared, and he pulled Moka towards him, their lips meeting forcefully as the past few days of built up lust was all let out in one moment. Tongues tangled as the two started leaning more into each other, Moka in particular let out a moan as well.

However, Moka surprised herself when it was her that broke the kiss. "Not now, my lover." She sighed, her breath running over Tsukune's bare neck. "However..." She bit softly into his neck, and she felt her own blood warm in happiness when he gently caressed her against him. She wanted to just melt into his arms, in this comfortable silence with her lover. A soft nipping at her neck brought her back to her the current world, and she pulled away gently, before tilting her head to allow Tsukune to drink.

When she felt her neck being pierced, she strangely felt no stinging sensation. I_s this what father used to talk about?_ She thought back to her childhood, when her father had taught her anything and everything about vampires. _"If one vampire cares a lot about another, they can concentrate and remove the pain in a bite. Sometimes, they even do it involuntarily." _

Suddenly curious, she spoke up. "Hey, Tsukune?" She felt Tsukune's fangs leave her neck and she saw his brown eyes lock with hers questioningly. "I was just wondering, what do you think of when you bite me?" Tsukune looked slightly confused by the question, but he told her regardless.

"Well, I just think 'I don't want Moka to get hurt'. Because, if I know anything, bites are supposed to hurt. But it's strange, your bites never hurt." He answered honestly, scratching the back of his head. Her eyes widened, and she instantly pulled her arms around Tsukune, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tsukune!" She exclaimed happily, nuzzling her head into his chest. Tsukune was confused by this sudden gesture of affection, but he welcomed it. Suddenly, a smirk found its way onto his face.

He suddenly picked her up, carrying her, bridal style, to the bedroom, where he lay her down, before cuddling up next to her. The flustered, confused expression on her face was so adorable he felt like giving her a kiss.

"Tsukune?" She asked, the same expression on her face. Tsukune hushed her, before cuddling up tighter.

"It's been a long day. You should rest." He said gently, caressing her pink hair out of her eyes, giving her a small kiss.

"I love you, Tsukune."

"I love you, Moka." He replied soothingly, before pulling off her rosary.

**(A/N: Not a lemon either. Sorry if that's your thing.)**

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled at the silver haired goddess that now lay in his arms. He didn't even get a verbal response, as she instead leaned into him, giving him yet another kiss. "Love you too."

**"I know, my silly boy."** She smiled, her mind racing, as for once she was struggling for words to say. **"You've been having too much fun with Omote, haven't you?"** When he laughed, she flushed, not wanting to sound silly herself.

"Don't be embarrassed, Moka." He comforted her, caressing her cheek. "I'll happily spend this time with you now, however you like it."

**"Are you willing to follow up on that, _lover_?"** She asked suggestively, and Tsukune realised he might of made a mistake. To his surprise, she laughed it off. **"Alas, Omote wouldn't appreciate it if I tired out this body even further. For tonight, we'll just rest. Though I'm sure this bed will see some... other uses sooner rather than later."**

She smirked at the blushing boy in front of her, before putting her rosary back on, letting sleep overcome her once more.

.

They woke the next day, still in the same clothes as yesterday. Tsukune was relieved that he had woken earlier than Moka, and he had gone and quickly taken a bath by himself, with a small shred of guilt for not waiting for Moka.

She soon stirred as well, and she did seem disappointed that Tsukune was already cleaned. She gave him a cute pout when she went off to bathe by herself, due to Tsukune insisting it was 'rude to look'.

After he heard the water running he set about making breakfast. Yet he had no idea what he liked, apart from his blood. He just let it go, but made a mental note to ask her later. _Actually, I should just ask today._ Frowning, he just looked around the room. The unpacking had been fairly simple, just a bit of clothes and personal belongings, as furniture and appliances had been supplied.

Tsukune heard the telltale sound of water draining, so he looked up, expecting Moka to walk out. What he hadn't expected was her being naked.

**(A/N: ****Lime? If this even is one, it's pretty tame.)**

"I-I'll get you, uhh, a t-towel." He said, covering his eyes and looking away. He heard Moka stepping towards him, and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Tsukune..." She whispered softly, causing Tsukune's eyes to shoot open, only to immediately close again after he realised she was still naked. "You can look, I don't mind. You can even touch." She was borderline pleading with him to to get over his unnatural innocence. Tsukune noticed that her cheeks were only tinged slightly pink, it seemed she wasn't even that bothered by this.

She even went so far as to grab his hand, pressing it against her bare breast. She ran her thumb over his hand, encouraging him to do as he liked. She felt a spike of pleasure when Tsukune, her innocent little Tsukune, squeezed her breast softly.

She gave a small breathy moan when Tsukune's other hand had snaked up to her chest and began massaging her other breast as well. She didn't think twice when her rosary was brushed off, but Tsukune did.

He froze after the transformation, and he looked timidly at the smirking silver haired Moka in front of him, before quickly trying to draw his hands back. They were quickly stopped by the strong grip of a vampiress. She pressed his hands back into her breasts, moaning when Tsukune rubbed and squeezed. She knew that Tsukune wouldn't do anything further, so she sadly let his hands go, wrapping the towel he had grabbed for her around her.

**"Well, Tsukune, it seems that Omote is making advances."** She muttered in his ear.** "Too bad you're so innocent, otherwise I would take you right here. Very soon, we'll be using this bed."** Her smirk widened when Tsukune immediately reddened, before snapping her rosary back on.

Tsukune patiently waited for her to wake, and when she did, the two shared a breakfast of each other's blood. Tsukune didn't have a plan for the day, he just knew that he wanted to show Moka a good side of the human world. However, he also needed to go shopping, for groceries and everything. _Moka will enjoy shopping, right?_

"So, Moka, why don't we go to the mall?"

.

The two had a fantastic time with each other just shopping and hanging around at the shops. Moka had happily bought all sorts of clothes, supplied from the small fortune that Tsukune's parents had given them. They had shared a couple of meals, and they had even watched a short movie together. Even Inner Moka had come out for some time with Tsukune, some time that they both enjoyed to the fullest.

Every touch they shared left a tingle wherever it was, memories from the morning still fresh in their minds. It was unshakeable, the lust that had been growing in each of them since the first day on which Tsukune had confessed. Moka never once let go of him, and he never let her out of his sight.

They really looked like what they were; a young couple deeply in love.

As they waited at the bus stop, an all too familiar yellow school bus pulled up. They shared a look of shock before getting on, eager to know what was happening. The bus driver turned to look at them, with that familiar eery stare and smirk.

**"Ahh, the two young vampires. The headmaster wants to speak to you."**

The two shrugged at each other, getting on the bus and taking a seat. It was strange, the feeling of going back to their beloved Youkai Academy. They both secretly wished for the rest of the Newspaper club to be there, but under the circumstances, they both knew it wasn't likely.

.

The bus pulled to a stop at a cliff which they were well acquainted with. As Tsukune and Moka stood, exercising their sluggish legs, the bus driver spoke.

**"You must return here immediately after Mikogami speaks to you, we can't afford to have you here for too long." **He said in his usual creepy fashion, inciting nods from Tsukune and Moka.

They quickly set off through the woods towards the headmaster's office, smiling at each other as they remembered the moment they met, and everything that had transpired at the academy in the past. Almost nothing seemed different, and they realized that nothing really did happen during the holidays. Yet there was actually a big difference; the whole school was eerily empty, it was missing the buzzing of liveliness that had frequented it in the past.

Soon enough, they reached the building in the centre of the campus, and climbed the short flight of stairs to the headmaster's office on the second floor. They knocked lightly, and heard a response almost immediately.

**"Come in."** The Exorcist's dark voice echoed through the door and around the empty corridors. Tsukune and Moka walked in, to be greeted with the shadowy, dark room that was the headmaster's abode. **"So, I have called you here to discuss very important matters. Now, first of all I know that you told your parents about the existence of Youkai Academy and monsters."**

Tsukune turned white, but Moka ran her fingers along the top of his hand comfortingly.

**"I, quite frankly, couldn't care less. They don't look like they want to spill our little secret."** Tsukune and Moka's bodies sagged with relief when they heard this, but the clearing of a throat brought them back to the moment. **"Secondly, more importantly, an old foe that you will be well versed with have begun moving again. I'm sure you remember Fairy Tale."** At the mention of the terrorist organization, both Tsukune and Moka stiffened, stony looks setting on their faces. The Exorcist chuckled lightly at how similarly they reacted to _everything_.

"Who?" Tsukune hoarsely whispered, before his voice rose. "And where, why?"

**"We don't know who. We just know that there is an unusual amount of monsters gathering in the human world, in a building near the center of Minato Mirai, in Yokohama."**

Tsukune had a short-lived moment of relief, as this wasn't anywhere near his family. "Wait, Minato Mirai? Isn't that where we confronted Alucard?" At the mention of Alucard, Moka looked down, remembering the conflict and everything that had happened due to it; Alucard was defeated and Akasha had seemingly disappeared with him. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up, to see Tsukune sympathetically smiling at her.

**"Yes, that is where we battled Alucard. Now, if there are no further questions, please leave."**

"What, so that's it? You made us come here just to tell us they had reawakened?" Moka asked, frowning.

**"That is correct."** The Exorcist's amused smirk widened. **"It's an important piece of information, is it not? Now, you must leave, before someone else realizes you are here."**

.

The bus ride home was more subdued, due to the pair understandably having much more on their minds. They were quietly reassured by each other's company, and it was enough to suppress the emotion that the topic of Fairy Tale threatened to bring out, in both of them.

The two disembarked, thanked the bus driver for his services, before walking home, hand in hand. The calm streets of suburban Tokyo were peaceful, and, in Moka's opinion, the evening was very romantic. The two stopped, to look at the moonlight shine over each other's faces, before a harsh cackle interrupted them.

"Well, the two famous vampires are lovers, are they?"

It was a woman's voice, and they whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. They found it in the air, flying above them, wearing a familiar black uniform.

"Fairy Tale..." Tsukune muttered under his breath, and he looked at Moka to see her glaring at the offender with narrowed eyes.

"Smart one, are you?" She mocked, before her face contorted as she transformed, her body lengthening and her teeth growing into colossal, menacing fangs. It was a serpent, yet with the mouth of a dragon. A basilisk.

While Moka had been processing this, the basilisk had already moved, directing it's large fangs towards her. She barely had time to process the giant, gaping mouth dashing towards her before a fist punched it away. Tsukune instinctively pushed Moka to the sidelines, before turning to face the basilisk, which had given an angry hiss.

"Tsukune..." Her whisper went unheard due to the blood pounding in Tsukune's ears - he had gone so close to losing Moka. He couldn't let that go unanswered.

Another hiss emanated from the basilisk, when Tsukune took up a fighting stance. It lunched again, laughing with glee when it noticed Tsukune not moving out of the way. The curve of its mouth vanished, when Tsukune grabbed onto a fang and ripped it off, before stabbing it into the scaly flesh under its throat. He had given it a dose of its own medicine, or rather, venom.

The basilisk issued a gurgled shout, before the fang shot out from it's body, the wound closing with ease. A smirk found its way back onto the basilisk's face. Tsukune took up a stance again, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Together." The soft voice said, and Tsukune turned to see Moka smiling at him. "I can't just stand here and watch you get hurt." He understood instantly, and as his hand found her rosary, her hand had snaked up to his. They both pulled at the same time, together, in tandem, and after the transformation they both turned to the basilisk, who had strangely lost all it's confidence.

**"Tsukune, before we deal with this filth, I have to tell you something."** Tsukune's smile told Moka to continue.** "I feel as though Omote and I are becoming much closer. Our memories and our thoughts are all syncing, we're always awake when the other is. For example, she's probably listening to out conversation right now."** Tsukune bit his lip as he looked at her with his smoldering crimson eyes.

**"Well, do you mind? You know that I don't, you're the same person, aren't you? I love you, Moka, and that doesn't mean one of you only. I love both of you. So it's okay, as long as its not causing you any sort of trouble."**

"Ahem."

The voice of a basilisk interrupted them, and when Tsukune turned he found a fist flying towards his face. A fist that was stopped by a pale, slender hand. They suddenly both went all-out, punches and kicks flying towards the serpent in quick succession. After giving Moka a small smile, they both turned to face the basilisk.

They both raised their fists to it when the basilisk suddenly let out a squeak, that didnt suit it at all. They raised their eyebrows, but Moka decided to use this situation.

**"You are going to tell us whatever we ask you to. Understood?"** The basilisk, now immobilised, nodded.** "Good. First off, who are you working for?"**

"F-Fairy Tale." The basilisk mumbled, causing both Tsukune and Moka to sigh.

**"We know that. WHO in particular?"** Tsukune asked, more forcefully this time.

"Kuyou, leader of the Third Subdivision." Tsukune stiffened when he heard the name. He cast a look over to Moka, who had reacted the same way.

**"Thank you."** Tsukune paused, thinking of another question. **"Why are you here? What are your intentions for attacking us?"**

"I..." The basilisk paused, swallowing. "I-"

"You will let her go."

**(A/N: You forgot she was female, didn't you? Well, either way, _I_ did.)**

Both vampires whirled around to see a cloaked figure, the said cloak concealing much of their body. His face was also hidden under a hood. Both vampires stood their ground, causing the person's eyes twitch with annoyance. Not that they could see it.

"Let her go, or we will attack your home." The words stunned Tsukune, and he looked to Moka who was also frowning. She nodded, as if saying 'it's alright, releasing her shouldn't come back to haunt us'. The two vampires backed away slowly, arms in the air.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The cloaked figure muttered, before swooping in, taking up the basilisk in his arms. "Farewell. We should be seeing each other in the future." They instantly vanished into darkness.

The two vampires quickly sealed each other, before they sped off to Tsukune's parents home.

.

After confirming that his parents were alright, Tsukune walked home calmly with Moka. He was suppressing the emotions inside him, the rage that his family was used as a threat. Yet, he knew that it was fine now. Moka wasn't hurt, his family wasn't hurt either. After they arrived and walked in, sitting down on a couch silently, Moka turned to face Tsukune. She had many things she had to discuss with him.

"Tsukune..." She started hesitantly, suddenly finding her mind blank. "Today... It was a lot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... I mean, with the return of Fairy Tale, and Kuyou still being up to no good. You'd think he would have learned, after you pounded him at Youkai and I pounded him at Fairy Tale." Moka gave him a sly smile which was duly returned. Her expression blanked again as she looked for words.

"Yeah. I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay, like, not feeling unwell after everything." She mumbled, looking like she could burst with embarrassment.

_Same old Moka,_ Tsukune smiled inwardly.

"But, since you seem fine, there's something else I wanted to discuss." She gave him a shy smile, almost as if asking for permission to continue. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing..."

"I won't make fun of you. You know that." Tsukune cajoled, sympathy in his voice.

"Y-yeah." She paused, swallowing nervously. "Well, I was thinking, about our relationship." At these words Tsukune paled, his hands suddenly cold with sweat.

"W-wha?" His comforting air had changed, into one of fear and confusion.

"N-no, I don't think we should split, Tsukune, I'm sorry that you heard it in that way." Moka quickly explained, gripping Tsukune's hands tightly. Tsukune remembered how to breathe, and he quickly broke into an embarrassed grin.

"Uhh, yeah." He managed, before looking at Moka questioningly, asking her to elaborate on what she had been saying.

"Well...I think, because, you said that you wanted to stay beside me forever, and marry, and be together..." Moka gulped, again finding her tongue heavy. "Well, I just wanted to know what you feel about...making love."

Tsukune felt his own mind begin to blank, was this seriously happening? The girl who he loved with all his might, was here, asking him about _sex_? He was legitimately considering pinching himself, until Moka spoke again.

"I just wanted to ask if, you know, you wanted to..?" She paused, her cheeks filling with red again.

"I'll only ever do it if you want me to. If you have any doubts about it, I won't. If either of you do. But, if you want it, I'll happily give it to you, Moka." Tsukune, worried about his choice of words, smiled nervously, a pink shade overcoming his face.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Just in case you were thinking otherwise, I would never have it with anyone else. Never."

"Same goes for you, Moka." Tsukune gave her another trademark smile, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, both gasped for air. "Whew..."

"Plenty of more where that came from. If you want it, I'll happily give it to you." Moka grinned, causing Tsukune to break into laughter.

And it was like that the two lovers spent their second night together, much like the first.

.

When the two woke the next morning, they were still in each other's arms. Sighing, Tsukune lightly lay Moka down on the bed, before looking at the digital clock next to the bed. He suddenly noticed the date.

April 19th.

Panic overtook him, the date rang a bell, but he had no idea what it was for. He knew it wasn't a birthday, so what was it?

"Mornin' Tsukune." A sweet, tired voice interrupted his panicked whirl of thoughts. "Oh." Tsukune turned, curiosity etched on his face at the surprised tone of Moka's voice. He saw Moka staring at the clock as well. Their eyes met in mutual wondering, before Moka's lit up in realisation. "Tsukune, it's the flower ceremony today! The one where we look at the beautiful cherry blossoms!"

"Cherry blossoms? Exactly like you. Pink and beautiful." He smiled when she blushed, that smile widening when she tried to smile it off, producing one of the cutest expressions he had ever seen.

"So, can we..." She asked nervously, not even finishing her question.

"Of course."

Moka's eyes lit up again, and they quickly started getting ready.

.

They had gotten out of their clothes from before, bathed again, and were now walking the peaceful route towards the nearest festival. Most parks in the area were filled, so it was fairly easy to find one to celebrate at.

For Moka, who had only been to the Youkai Academy school festivals in her life, was more than excited. This was some time she could spend with Tsukune, with no one to interrupt, at a festival. It just sounded like fun.

When they arrived together at the park, the place was buzzing with life. They could see families, even couples, enjoying the festival together. Moka nervously nudged Tsukune, before gesturing towards an empty bench on the edge of the park, looking out onto a lake.

Smiling, Tsukune took her to the bench, and they sat down, Moka sliding into Tsukune's arms. The two took in the beauty of the scene, the pink petals of the cherry blossoms drifting in the wind, over the pristine lake.

They silently sat together, no words needed. The silence of their spot, a fair distance away from the liveliness of the festival. It was exactly how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives, happy, calm, peaceful, in each other's arms.

"So, our first festival together." Tsukune broke the silence, softly speaking into Moka's ear.

"Yeah. And, it's been great. It's always good to spend time with you." She replied, in the same soft tone.

"Does your other personality want to spend some time out?" Tsukune asked, causing the rosary to suddenly lift into the air. "I'll take that as a yes. Love you, Moka."

She smiled back sweetly, and after the transformation the smile was still on her face.

**"We love you too."** She sighed, her powerful voice at peace.

And under the blossoming pink flowers, the pair's lips met, silently showing their unwavering love for each other. As they cuddled together in the dwindling purply-orange rays of a sunset, they found themselves feeling utter happiness, once again.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another figure, silently watching them with a smile on her elegant face. She brushed aside her pink hair and sighed. This was exactly what she wanted them to be doing, yet she had to break the news to them.

The news she had concerning Fairy Tale.

* * *

**A/N:**

**EDIT: NOT fusing Moka. Just wanted to clear that up since I got a few reviews about it.**

**So, how'd you like it?**

**If you think the ending is cheesy, I understand, haha.**

**Sorry for the delay, at times it was difficult getting inspiration. The flower festival is based off a real one called "Hanami", and that is celebrated in Japan.**

**Once again, if you have any ideas on how I should handle Chapter 1, let me know.**

**Thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	4. Reunions and Revelations

**Reunions and Revelations**

**.**

**So, the last chapter made it seem like I was fusing the Mokas, and I'm just letting you know that's NOT the case.**

**Sorry to all those Akasha fans, but I feel like I can't have her as a main romantic interest for Tsukune. She will definitely still play a part in the story, though, so don't fret if you are one of those fans.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I should start 'rosary' with a capital. Let me know what you prefer.**

**As you may know, I'm going to be doing work on another fic, meaning updates will be less frequent for this. Sorry about that.**

**.**

Akasha Bloodriver had been biding her time, simply observing the antics of her daughter and her soon-to-be son. It was with great happiness that she had watched them be so simply happy together, and it was fun watching them fight as a team, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

The mempries of what had gone on prior to her reincarnation were astounding to her. Not only the times when Tsukune had thrown himself in harms way to protect her, but also the fact that he had captivated the hearts of a whole vampire family. From the outside looking in, it was easy to see. Akuha had finally found someone who was like her, and someone who could understand her intentions, purely to protect Moka. Kahlua found a kind, caring man, who saw her as more than a pretty face, which was all that she had been looking for. Kokoa realised that this person, who she had met as a weakling human, had more trench in him than all of her sisters combined. He also was the first to understand all her anger at her sisters and was able to ooze it out of her.

Akasha could easily see him returning to her family's castle and living in peace, with herself and her daughters, with Moka as his lover.

Yet, a nuisance had reared its head. Fairy Tale. Evil offered no respite, and that was clear here. The terrorist organisation previously led by Alucard and Gyokuro had been seemingly defeated, but now it had returned, led by a person who was chillingly familiar. As all the memories of the times that Moka had spent with Tsukune had come with her reawakening, she also knew first-hand of the experiences that they had gone through. And that meant that she knew the leader of Fairy Tale.

Yoshii Kiria.

Now she felt that her task would be to tell Tsukune and Moka. To not do so would be dangerous, considering the organisation's reputation of attacking enemies when unprepared. It sounded easy, in theory, to just walk up to them, saying that she had information concerning Fairy Tale, and have a nice chat with them.

But, with the recent happenings, there was no way that could be happen. Moka would no doubt be overjoyed to see her again, seeing as she had just disappeared after the Fairy Tale business. She would also be angry, that her mother had just seemingly abandoned her.

It didn't help that she was also deeply in love with Tsukune. And, unfortunately, she couldn't pursue their relationship, as it would only hurt Moka, _and_ Tsukune.

Like she had pointed out, all the memories had come back with the rosary, so she shared Moka's thoughts and feelings about Tsukune. That didn't mean that she and the "Outer" Moka were the same person, they still had a separate mind and had their own little quirks in their personalities.

It was easy for her to see why Moka had fallen so completely in love with him. Had she been in her position, she would of as well. However, it was completely improper for a mother to hinder her daughter's relationship, let alone be jealous.

So she carried a certain guilt with her when she calmly walked to the door of their apartment.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Be right there!"

She heard a shuffling of footsteps following the voice which was clearly Tsukune's. When the door opened, she smiled at him, but the expression on _his_ face was far from a smile.

"A-Akasha-san?!" He exclaimed, eyes darting around her to make sure she was real. When he regained body movement he suddenly broke out into a smile, eyes slightly moist.

"Tsukune?" She asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Akasha-san, it's just, I'm happy to see you, I guess." He suddenly found a cold sweat on his hands, so he started clenching his hands into fists repeatedly. "You know, you're like a mother to me, if that doesn't offend you."

"Of course not, Tsukune." She laughed, looking into the chocolate brown eyes that she had come to love. "You know, you can drop the honorifics, like you said, we're like mother and son." Tsukune was now posotively beaming at her. "Also, as you know, since the memories and thoughts came back with the rosary, I-" She was silenced by Tsukune putting a finger on her lips.

"I know how you feel for me. And I can easily say I feel the same way about you. It's just, I don't ever want to pursue any kind of relationship with anyone apart from Moka. I'm sure we can be friends, good friends, but I would never want to leave the most beautiful, the kindest, most caring person on the planet." He paused, unsure of the appropriateness of his words, and also unsure of how to finish. "I'm really sorry, Akasha."

"Friends... Sounds good to me." Tsukune gave her a thankful smile which she returned. She had also noticed the lack of an honorific, with some satisfaction. She swapped her smile for a devilish grin when she continued. "I wouldn't be foolish enough to try and pry you away from Moka. Especially since she just heard what you had to say about her." Tsukune instantly whirled around, eyes wide, to see a smiling Moka looking back at him with watery eyes. She instantly launched herself into his arms, nuzzling her face into his warm, muscular chest.

"Tsukune..." She sighed, before looking up. Her jade eyes were sparkling, her smile was absolutely radiant. "You're too kind." She slowly got herself back up, and turned back to Akasha. The two exchanged stares, leaving the room in a tense silence which she soon broke. "Mother..."

"My darling Moka."

Moka quickly glided over to Akasha, before hugging her tightly. "I missed you, I missed you so much..." She whispered into her mother's pink hair, which was identical to hers. The hug was returned instantly, with the same vigour. The connection they shared was impossible to miss.

Tsukune, to be fair, was feeling quite dejected on the sidelines, but nothing could overshadow the overwhelming feeling of happiness that one of the things that had been bothering Moka, and himself, was solved. It was a weight off their chests, now that they knew that Akasha was alive and well.

He quickly moved over, putting a reassuring hand on both of their backs. They didn't even look up, knowing Tsukune well enough to easily tell it was him. Despite the close intimacy of the moment, they all knew that she had probably brought news, and it must've been important if it was enough to bring her out of hiding.

"Sorry to break your moment guys, but there's obviously something important you have to discuss, Akasha." Tsukune added hesitantly, his voice laced with trepidation. This caused Moka to break off, pouting at him cutely.

"Alas, it is true. I have to return to the Shuzen Castle in short order as well, so I'm just going to tell you." Akasha replied sadly. It was true, she did have to return. It was easy to decide who she would go to first, her precious Moka and Tsukune held such a large space in her heart. But she still had to eventually go back to her home and family, regardless of how they would receive her.

"You know, you don't have to go back. If you want, you can stay with us." Tsukune suggested, inciting a keen nod from Moka.

"No, I have to return. I have to face my duties, as you have so duly faced yours." She sighed, giving them a thankful smile. "Anyway, onto the serious business at hand. As you are aware of, Fairy Tale are moving again. I have come here to tell you the information I have about them.

"Their leader is someone you will be well acquainted with. Yoshii Kiria." Tsukune's normally soft eyes hardened and Moka's eyes widened at the name. "Their goal has remained the same, and they are still trying to cause conflict between monsters and humans. However, I know the first phase of their plan." She lowered her voice, whatever it was, it was serious. "They have stolen human bombs from around the world. And they are going to use these bombs to attack various cities of the monster world, framing humans. One of them is the snow village where your friend lives."

The fallout was simply silence; emotions and opinions burning inside Tsukune and Moka's heads, causing the atmosphere to thicken in the room.

"Thanks for telling us, Akasha. I'm not going to ask where you found this out, I can trust you enough. But how are we going to stop this? We're not going to be able to be at every city at the same time." Tsukune asked, eyes steely with resolve.

"Yes, but that's why I'm going back to my family. I'm going to enlist their help. I trust you two can handle the snow village, and my family and I will be spread along the other cities." Akasha answered, before standing up. She thought up some words to draw the attention away from the fact she was leaving for God knows how long. "It's great to see that you two are so happy together. I wish I could stay and see out your best years together."

"Well, at least before you leave, could you talk with the other Moka?" Tsukune pressed, receiving a warm look from Moka's rosary.

"Of course." Akasha nodded, also eager to see her. Tsukune gave the pink haired Moka a small goodbye kiss, inciting a little smile from Akasha, before removing her rosary.

A few stretched out seconds later, Akasha found herself in the vice-like grip of a silver haired vampire. She lovingly returned the gesture, feeling the tears beading down her chest. The Inner Moka was showing how fragile she could be, how she no doubt would be like more often if she had never met Tsukune.

**"If you really have to leave, come back soon..."** She finally managed, her words quiet as she lay in her mother's arms.

"I will, Moka and Tsukune, I promise. But I still have things I have to do, as a Dark Lord. So, I guess this is farewell." She sighed, turning towards the door. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I understand you have to leave now. But, later, please consider staying with us. I would appreciate it, and so would Moka, even more than I would." Tsukune asked one more time, more urgency in his voice this time, and Akasha closed her eyes, smiling sadly.

"Maybe." She whispered, a whisper that carried even to Moka, and she spun on her heel, walking to the door. "I love you both. My children."

The door closed, leaving Tsukune to comfort the understandably upset Moka.

.

As Akasha walked, she suppressed the emotions inside of her. She hated ever having to leave Moka, or Tsukune. She had made a promise to herself to go back to them one day, but she knew that would be later rather than sooner. She turned back to survey the place where they were living together, when she saw a bunch of shady looking men slip into the complex.

Eyes narrowing, she quickly ran back and followed them in. A sudden burst of Youki awakened the panic in her, and she all but flew down the corridor to their room, to see Tsukune standing protectively in front of Moka, facing a person with daggers for fingers. Daggers that were dripping with blood. Behind the enemy was a bunch of people, most with giant fists or feet. Akasha only then noticed the small wounds peppering Tsukune's chest and arms, and the fact that Moka was unscathed. She quickly unleashed a burst of energy, enough to send the stray monster flying, and instantly went over to Moka and Tsukune.

**"Tsukune..." **She heard Moka whisper, sorrowfully.** "Why'd you...?"**

"It's alright, Moka, I'm a vampire, this won't kill me." Tsukune replied softly, before lightly smiling at her. "Don't hurt yourself."

She bit her lip. **"You stay here, lover. We'll _talk_ later."** She added an evil smirk to the last part, which went unnoticed by Tsukune. Nonetheless, he knew what she was implying and shuddered at the random imagery floating into his head.

Akasha quickly scooted over to Tsukune, before exposing her neck. "Come on: drink." Tsukune looked horrified at the thought and looked at her with some confusion. "Vampires use blood as power, drink my blood and you'll start healing."

"Only if you're sure, Akasha." Tsukune looked into her eyes for any sign of hesitation, which he couldn't find. He acquiesced to her decision, lightly leaning in and inserting his fangs into her soft, pale neck. To her surprise, she didn't feel a thing. She took solace in knowing that he cared for her, the thought was heartening to her.

Turning her attention back to Moka, she realised that they were utterly outnumbered. Even so, the odds were stacked in their favour, being Shinso of course. But what struck her was the unrestrained fury in their eyes, which was returned with the same amount of power by Moka. It was clear that they had a history together, it was clear from the way that Tsukune was angered. He was _never_ angry. With the murderous intent emanating from every member of the room, Akasha herself even felt a little scared.

"These are the Outcast Ayashi, Akasha. Or Anti-Thesis. We defeated them at Youkai Academy, as you'll remember." Tsukune reminded her, and her eyes hardened, anger overtaking her features. "However, this is our business. Please stay out of the way, I wouldn't want you getting hurt. So, please unseal me, Akasha." Tsukune suddenly spoke, his voice monotone. "Just try it." He insisted, turning to face her. Akasha nodded and slightly pulled lightly at the rosary, which to her surprise simply slid off.

When Moka heard the slight metallic sound and explosion of demonic energy, she whipped around, to see vampire Tsukune in all his glory.

**"What if they pull a water trick again, you'll be in danger! Seal yourself, that body has affinity, doesn't it?"** Moka asked desperately, frantically trying to keep him out of harms way. To her complete surprise, Tsukune ignored her and quickly leapt up, grabbed her and beckoned Akasha, before speeding over to punch one guy with a lighter.

**"Akasha, quickly, take her and go outside, I'll stop them from trashing the place." **Tsukune said, with a sense of urgency. **"I'll be fine, I've dealt with water before."** He smiled reassuringly, inspiring Akasha to speed over to the confused Moka, grab her, before gliding down off the balcony, using her wings to great effect.

She heard the downfall of water, from what must of been sprinklers, before a body was sent flying off the balcony. To her relief, it wasn't Tsukune, but the dagger-fingered man. He was quickly followed by his allies, before Tsukune himself jumped down to join them.

**"It's a fair fight now. Technically."** He smiled at them, despite his body's obvious shuddering. **"See you soon."** He mumbled, before face planting, unconscious, his wet silver hair dripping onto the dirt.

Akasha felt numb with pain and shock, she felt utterly stupid and useless. _I let him go into battle in water. I thought, when he said he could face water... _She blinked back tears, and her body must of been shaking as she felt a hand on her back.

**"I know how you feel, mother. I hate watching him in pain, and I hate that feeling of uselessness. Trust me, I've been there. But, my Tsukune is strong. He's just drained of energy, when he wakes up he'll be fine, but he'll need to drink, though."** Moka consoled her mother, now understanding what had happened. She was also angry at Tsukune for willingly making himself like this, but that had to wait. She turned her burning crimson eyes towards the monsters who had made him like this, the ones who had already left enough horrible scars on him but had come and made more. Her calm demeanour betrayed none of her rage, but her extremely pissed off face did.

Their opponents, who were pretty much screwed, looked away, scared of the murderous glare they were receiving. Moka and Akasha were both ready and willing to beat them to pulp, considering what they had done to Tsukune. However they had to find out why they're here, and who they work for.

Moka approached the tallest man of the lot, looking him in the eyes the whole time. He cowered in fear, fear of the enraged beauty approaching him. He felt himself lifted into the air, a hand on his neck.

As the man struggled to breath, Moka calmly walked over to the nearest wall, pinning him against it.

**"Tell me who you are working for."** Her voice was cold, emotionless, as she kept eye contact with the man. When he just shook his head, Moka raised a fist, before swinging it down to his face, stopping just in front of the bridge of his nose.

"F-Fairy Tale." He sputtered, desperately trying to fade into the wall.

**"What are your intentions here?"**

"W-We came here to subdue you, as boss s-sees you as a threat." He choked out, and he felt gravity take him to the floor painfully as Moka had released him.

**"What should we do, mother?"** Moka sighed, not wanting to kill people, yet feeling death was what they deserved.

"Don't worry, Moka, I'll handle this." Akasha replied simply, before raising her hands, summoning a ball of energy. She closed her eyes, before looking up at the enemy. She pointed at them, and with a soft muttering, the ball of light shot over and captured them, before disappearing.

Moka was uncaring of what happened to them, instead rushing over to take care of Tsukune. She picked him up and lightly slung him over her shoulder, before walking back over to Akasha. The pair walked back into Moka and Tsukune's apartment.

.

When Tsukune awoke, Akasha finally said her goodbyes.

After she had left, Moka was content to just lay in Tsukune's warm and welcoming embrace, but they both knew there were important matters happening. They had no idea when and where fairy tale were going to stage their attacks, but they knew they had to get to Mizore's village as quickly as possible, to be ready when they do. It was essential that they stopped the attacks, not only to save Mizore but to preserve the peace between humans and Ayashi.

It was strange, Tsukune felt excited yet apprehensive. He knew that Fairy Tale would cause problems, but it wasn't them he was worried about. He was worried about meeting Mizore. Tsurara had written a few days ago, saying that she had recovered well, and was now living peacefully. It didn't take much thought to know that she was probably being tough, hiding her conflicts inside.

His thoughts wondered back over to Moka, as they always did, and he looked over to see her gazing back at him, with sadly lit crimson eyes, and Tsukune realised she had been watching him and his reaction the whole time. Tsukune instinctively squeezed her tighter, knowing the feelings he had were no doubt going through her mind as well. He found himself slowly running his hands through her silver hair. She stood up soon enough, easily prying off Tsukune's grip.

**"I'll have you know that this doesn't mean your forgiven."** She said, giving Tsukune a small smirk.

"Is that so?" Tsukune replied quickly, and Moka _could've sworn_ she saw his eyes flicker with red for just a moment. They shared a quick stare into each others eyes, before Tsukune lifted the rosary. "Feeling sleepy?"

Moka nodded, with some reluctance, but she did have to go to sleep. **"See you later, lover." **She sighed as she clipped on her rosary, going to sleep at peace.

Later, still in the early hours of the night, Moka woke up. Brushing her pink hair out of her eyes, she looked around, to find herself in the bed, alone. She got up, wondering where Tsukune was. She ventured into the living room, to find a figure on the couch.

Sighing in annoyance, but smiling to herself, she picked him up easily and carried him to the bed, before snuggling in with him.

Now, with the warmth of his body with her, she could rest much easier.

.

As the dawn broke over their apartment, Tsukune and Moka knew that they had a job to do. However, they had no idea how they would see it through. First of all, they had to figure out how Fairy Tale planned to attack, then they also had to find their way to Mizore's village.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tsukune broke the peaceful early morning silence, looking at Moka with a soft expression.

"I..." Moka began, before sighing, shifting her gaze to Tsukune, looking straight into his eyes. "I don't even know how I'm feeling myself. You seem to have the ability to see into my eyes like they're windows, so you should know." Tsukune smiled softly at the remark.

"We need to find bus driver-san." It was the only viable solution they could think of, yet they had no idea how to do so, he just...appeared when he was needed. However, going by that logic...

Tsukune popped his head out the window, but no one was there on the street. Sighing, he decided to just ring up Tsurara and talk to her about it.

"Moka, I'm going to call Tsurara and see of she can get us there." Moka nodded at the suggestion, it seemed a good idea, and it couldn't hurt just to talk with her. She handed Tsukune her phone, seeing as Tsukune didn't seem to have one, and he smiled in thanks.

Tsukune drummed his fingers as he tried to remember what her home phone was, remembering nothing apart from it starting with 0.

"What was her number again, Moka?" Tsukune asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Moka laughed lightly, before pulling out a phonebook that Tsukune had never seen before. She flipped it open, lightly browsing over to a page.

"03 9223 8562." She called, Tsukune punching the numbers in as she did. Tsukune gave Moka one last look, and she nodded, confirming the decision, and Tsukune pressed the green "dial" button.

_"Hello?" _The fuzzy voice broke the short silence that had followed._ "Moka?"_

"It's me, Tsukune. Listen, Tsurara, a lot has been happening, and we need to get to your village."

_"Oh, yeah, the snow priestess told me this would happen."_ Tsukune's eyes lit up in hope.

"Oh, so you already know why-"

_"Nope."_

"Alright," Tsukune sighed, "Fairy Tale have begun to operate again. And their first plan is to bomb your village, and Moka and myself have been assigned to protect it."

There was a small silence, as Tsurara paused to think. Suddenly, the line went blank. Shocked, Tsukune looked towards Moka, who shrugged, just as confused. The small table shook all of a sudden, and they saw that the phone had lit up, as Tsurara had sent them a message.

_Meet me at your parents house._

.

It was one reunion after another.

They met Tsurara later that afternoon, and she had arrived in the yellow bus they had associated with Youkai Academy. The short bus ride through the dimensional tunnel was strangely awkward, Tsukune made sure that Moka was close by him all the time, yet not even that could give them comfort, as Tsurara was constantly staring at them with her piercing blue eyes. It was highly unnerving.

When they finally arrived, they were instantly hit by the constant cold of the Yuki-onna village. It was chilling, not just the weather, but even the slightly cold undertone of Tsurara's voice. After they got off the bus, Tsurara eyed Tsukune for a second, before grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Yes..?" He asked, pretty confused. The pink-haired vampiress beside him gave her a small, possessive glare.

"About Mizore..." Tsurara started, gripping Tsukune's heart in a vice. "I just wanted to thank you." Tsukune and Moka were both shocked, looking between each other with varying degrees of bewilderment. Tsurara chuckled lightly. "You changed her. She used to be such a weak-minded girl. Now, you've made her such a brave and strong woman." She smiled at him after finishing.

"I-I guess your welcome. I don't feel like I did anyth-"

"Nonsense! Geez, she did warn me you were like this, so stupidly humble." Tsurara started muttering to herself, causing Tsukune to back away slowly, before turning his attention back to Moka.

"So how are we going to find her?" He asked quietly, not quite meeting her eyes. She sighed quietly, carefully choosing her words.

"I feel like she will be the one to find us." She said softly, not quite sure what she meant herself. She just had a gut feeling, that they would encounter Mizore unintentionally, before they met formally. She turned, looking back at Tsurara, who had finally regained a hold of herself. She turned again, to (not) find a missing Tsukune.

"Tsukune?" She asked hesitantly, fear gripping her out of the blue. No response. She warily walked around the palace, looking for any sign of her lover. She was surprised to hear his voice behind one of the first doors she passed, so she stopped, learning in to catch the conversation.

"Hey, Mizore, you didn't do anything to Moka, right?"

It was Tsukune's voice. Moka felt her heart warm, both at the mention of her name and at the sound of his voice. But she felt apprehension settling in, at the other name she had heard.

"Of course not. She's probably just wondering where you are."

Moka had her fears confirmed when she heard the voice of her past friend. Not quite sure what she was doing, she burst into the room, to see them sitting next to each other, staring into the ground. Their gazes instantly whipped up, and both their faces broke into relieved smiles.

"M-Mizore..."

"Yo."

There was a tense silence, as the two analysed each other. Mizore calmly stared into the fearful emerald eyes of the vampire that had been her rival for so long.

"So, how've you been?" Mizore's voice was so cold that she surprised herself. She saw Moka visibly almost squirm, with some satisfaction.

"I-I-" Moka's stuttering was stopped when Tsukune put a reassuring hand on her back. "I'm just sorry. I won't bend words, I really am-"

"I don't hate you." Mizore's voice was much lighter, causing Moka to smile again.

"Really?" Moka wasn't expecting one answer over another, she knew she was holding no right to demand forgiveness.

"Of course." Some warmth had found its way back into Mizore's voice, as she put on a small smile.

The two friends shared a smile, one that was long overdue. It was a pleasing sight for Tsukune, of course after he had found that Mizore had found someone for her he was glad for her. Yet he didn't completely miss the sad glances that she had given him.

"So, why are you two here?"

* * *

**Important note.**

**So I have discovered a new manga called "Horimiya." It's a really sweet story, and I recommend you to read it, it's ongoing and 30 chapters long so far.**

**Then I looked at it's fandom. And I found 4 fics.**

**So I've decided to start work on a fic for that. This doesn't mean this story is over, right now I'm just finding it hard to be motivated to write for this. Sorry guys. This story is probably considered on hiatus as of now, and will resume soon, hopefully.**

**I already have half a chapter for this written up, maybe it won't actually be on hiatus, just i will have slower updates.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry guys.**


End file.
